Taken
by Toto Yoshio
Summary: Trunks has returned with the sole objective of destroying the androids and freeing the future. However before he leaves he has a talk with Vegeta that changes his perspective. Upon his arrival he engages 17 and 18 in battle and emerges victorious. But during the fight, something triggers within him. Now that the roles are reversed what will he do? M for rape, sex, and violence.
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone! What's good?

I'm back with a new fanfic and this happens to be my first DBZ fic, so I'm really excited. This story is about Trunks and his return back to the future after Cell's defeat. In this story you will be seeing a different Trunks. At the beginning he will develop a sort of dark personality so I'm warning you guys beforehand. I guess you can say he'll become a sadist. Just so you know he won't be like this throughout the whole story, so you can all relax.

There aren't many good fics with this pairing so I decided to give it a shot.

There will be violence, rape, sex as well as other things, so those of you who don't like reading gruesome things; this isn't the fic for you. I'm letting you know now so I can avoid any annoying reviews about me being sadistic or a monster.

This prologue has been done in first person.

Now onto the story!

**Pairing: Trunks and Android 18 **

Taken

_Prologue _

_On the day of my departure, I had a chance to say farewell to all of my friends and family from the past, well… except for one person of course. I would have loved to thank Goku for all of his help; the sacrifice he had made for the planet was the most selfless thing I had ever seen in my young life._

_He had surprised me even more when he had turned down the wish to be brought back to life. Of course Gohan was saddened by his decision, but in the end he understood and accepted his role as earth's new protector. When I think about it I can't help but smile. Like mother said, Goku would never turn down a chance to go on another adventure. _

_I was thankful to the others for wishing me back, though their actions were expected, there were plenty of other things they could have used that wish for. Krillin's wish to turn the androids into the human caught me off guard, but secretly I hoped it was successful. There was still a part of me that held hatred for them and I guess that might because of what I had experienced in my own time. Nonetheless, Shenron was not capable of granting the wish, so it was a moot point regardless. _

_Though the dragon wasn't able to grant that wish, Krillin still had another idea. Instead of turning them back into humans, he asked the dragon to remove the explosives that Dr. Gero had planted inside them during their creation. This wish was within the dragon's power, so it was granted which made Piccolo and the others feel a little more relaxed. _

_Consciously I decided that I would stay one more day before returning to the future. I was tired so I didn't feel like traveling through time, but the real reason I decided to stay is so I can spend one last day with my mother and father. I wanted to enjoy having a complete family, something that me and my mother were missing back home._

_Once we were done at Dende's lookout, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and I took are leave. Flying down the larger than life tower, the four of us split up. Gohan and Krillin flew east, I could only assume they were going to see Chi-Chi to tell her the bad news about Goku's death and decision not to be revived. _

_On the other hand, Yamcha and I flew south since we were both heading to West city. While we were on our way, he told me something that I never thought I'd hear. _

_"My father did that? Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief. _

_Yamcha smiled, "Yeah he went ballistic! When he saw you get killed he went bonkers. He attacked cell like I've never seen him attack before." _

_Incredulously I stared back with an awe struck face. "You've got to be kidding me!" It was almost unbelievable. My father the man who cares for no one but his self-did that for me. With a small chuckle a smile crept upon my face, "Well I'll be damned…" _

_After meeting my father three years ago I had always thought he was well…Sort of a prick, but I loved him nonetheless. He was my father after all, whether it was past, present or future was totally irrelevant. I was the son of the Saiyan prince and I couldn't be more proud of that fact. _

_Now I was outside of Capsule Corp receiving a sendoff from everyone that I'd new I'd miss was once I returned to the future. Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, Gohan, my grandparents, they were all there. Even mini me was there being cradled in my mother's arms. I could only hope that he would turn out like me, but only time will tell. _

_Before climbing into the time machine, I walked to my mother. She said she was proud of me and told me to be careful, you know the typical mother treatment that we are all so familiar with. _

_Then I turned to my father who was leaning against a tree looking as stoic as ever. I already knew he wasn't the touchy feely type, so seeing him like that only made me smile. I was shocked to see him give me a peace sign. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me. Maybe he would turn out to be good father for little me after all. _

_Looking into his eyes my mind wondered back to the conversation we had the night before…_

**_Father and I were inside the training room and we had just got done sparring under two-hundred gravity pressure. Even after becoming an ascended Saiyan, you would think two-hundred gravity pressures would be child's play for me, but I was still sore as hell. While I patted my face with a dry towel to remove the sweat, only run thing ran through my mind at that very moment. Dad is a lunatic when it comes to training… _**

**_"Trunks we need to talk," he said while tossing me a cold bottle of water._**

**_Catching the bottle with one hand, I raised a brow, "About what father?" _**

**_Before answering my question he motioned for me to sit down on the bench next to him. Obliging, I walked over to the metal bench and took a seat at his side. At first he didn't say anything just sat there. Like any other time, he wore a serious expression on his face. His eyes seemed extremely focused, more than usual if you ask me. _**

**_I myself was beginning to become more anxious than ever, this is the closest thing we've had to father son bonding and that includes our time together in the hyperbolic time chamber. There we hardly even spoke during the whole year, we just trained on our own unlike Goku and Gohan who helped each other become stronger. When Gohan had perfected Super Saiyan 2, I had wondered if I would have been able to accomplish it if my father had been in my corner, but I quickly dismissed that thought as soon as it came. _**

**_Right now, I was just grateful to be able to spend any time with him at all. Besides I was an ascended Saiyan, in my book that's a lot to be proud of. _**

**_"So…What are you going to do son?" He suddenly asked me. He didn't turn to make eye contact with me, instead his eyes focused straight ahead as he awaited my answer. _**

**_I didn't really know how to answer his question, so I answered his question with one of my own, "What do you mean?" _**

**_Father let out a deep sigh before replying, "You know what I'm talking about Trunks." The seriousness in his voice was clear, so I knew it had to be an important topic. I actually had a feeling, but I wasn't quite sure so I stayed quiet and waited for him to continue. "The androids…How do you intend on handling them?" _**

**_The question had me stumped. What did he mean how am I going to handle them? As soon as I got back to the future I was going to destroy them as well as Cell and be done with the whole thing. "I don't understand…" _**

**_My answer must have upset him because I could see his eyes narrowed as soon as the words left my mouth. "Those androids destroyed the future and took everything that's dear to you, how do you plan on dealing with those two now that the shoe is on the other foot?" _**

**_Now I was beginning to understand what he was asking me, "You want to know where my head is right now. Correct?" When he didn't respond to my question I already knew that was a yes. "There's not much for me to do father… I'm going to kill them and be done with it so the world can finally be at peace." _**

**_For a few moments he just sat there staring at me blankly. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was at a loss for words, but I was way off base. Suddenly he started laughing that deep burly condescending laugh that annoyed mother to no end. _**

**_"What's so funny?" I growled. It didn't make sense, why was he making light of such a serious topic?_**

**_When he had settled down and all his chuckling had come to an end, his face returned to the usual stoic look I had grown accustom to. "Listen boy…You come from an elite warrior race that is nearly extinct. We Saiyans are very prideful people regardless of our upbringing. That being said we can also be very spiteful…" he continued on. "All that is waiting for you upon your return is your mother and you'd best take care of her," his last few words were spoken in a stern tone. _**

**_To be honest I didn't really know where he was going with all of this. In my opinion he was making something easy sound very difficult. Nonetheless I kept quiet and let him finish what he was saying. I really wasn't in the mood for another scolding. _**

**_"What I'm trying to tell you is it doesn't matter how nice you're…Revenge is the sweetest pleasure for a Saiyan. The only one who is an exception is Kakarot." _**

**_Suddenly my eyes widened in question, "Why is Goku different?" _**

**_Father's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "When Kakarot was an infant he suffered a severe head injury which altered his personality drastically. I'm sure your mother told you this at some point." _**

**_Yes as a matter of fact she did tell me. I remember I was thirteen when she had decided to tell me everything that she knew about my heritage. By the end of the story I was shocked and I didn't know how to feel about myself. I didn't know how to feel about anything. All of my emotions were conlicted. For a while I wondered if I was a monster. With all the sins of my ancestors I couldn't help but feel that way. _**

**_It wasn't until I finally talked to Gohan that I truly understood who and what I was. He told me to remember that I was half human as well as Saiyan and that I shouldn't punish myself for something that I had no control of. After talking to him I had felt much better about myself. Too bad he won't be there to greet me when I return. _**

**_"Anyways that is the reason why Kakarot is the carefree bastard you know today," he grunted. _**

**_"Well…That makes sense," I replied hesitantly. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say at this point so I just winged it. _**

**_Suddenly a devilish smirk appeared on his face, "Did you see what happened to Gohan during his battle with Cell. Instead of ending the fight, he toyed with him when he should have killed him and do you know why that is?" _**

**_When I shook my head he continued, "Because of revenge?"_**

**_"Revenge?" I repeated in the form of a question. _**

**_Father nodded, "Yes, revenge was what Gohan was focused on. He wanted that monster to pay for all the pain and suffering he had caused. Unlike his father, Gohan isn't as forgiving which is expected." _**

**_Now I was starting to understand where he was going with all of this. "Father if you're worried about that happening to me you can relax. I'm not going to- _**

**_"Yes you will," he interrupted. "Not only are you a Saiyan but you are my son. The cold blood that courses through my veins flows through yours as well. As much as I've changed over the years revenge is the still the sweetest form of pleasure for me. So it goes without saying that you are the same." _**

**_What was he saying? Was he telling me I should enjoy inflicting pain on those who have wronged me? He couldn't be serious. Does he really want me to torture my enemies? "Father I don't understand…What are you saying?" _**

**_His dark eyes were now gazing into my own with a foreign intensity, "Enact your revenge son, but don't lose yourself in the process…" _**

_Those words continued to replay over and over again in my head as I climbed into my time machine. Before setting the coordinates and initiating the launch sequence, I gazed at the people I would be leaving behind. All I could do was hope that earth's Special Forces could live on and keep this time safe for years to come. Goku wasn't there in person, but he was in spirit. Where ever he was I knew he was having the time of his life as he watched his friends and family mature with each passing day._

_I had a lot of fun getting to know all of these people, but it was time to return to my own time. One last time I glanced at my mother who was happily waving to me. I was happy got to get to know her in her youth, she's not to different from how she is in the future. She was just as stubborn as her older self. _

_Speaking of stubbornness my eyes wondered over to my father who was still casually leaning against the oak tree. As usual his face remained impassive. He wasn't looking at me, which didn't come as a surprise; he already said his farewell so I couldn't expect anything else from him. _

_However his words from last night wouldn't stop echoing in my mind._

"**_Enact your revenge son…But don't lose yourself in the process…" _**

_"I will take my revenge father…Those androids will regret the devastation that they have caused." _

_Exhaling I began to punch in the coordinates to send me home. The time machine than began to hover into the sky. I smiled and waved one last time at the people I would be leaving behind. I made sure not to get emotional, because I knew I would be coming back sooner or later. Pressing the final button, I initiated my trip back into the future. _

_The time machine started to shake a few times, before it disappeared into thin air. I was going back home to my own time to embrace my mother and to take back my pride. To take back what had been taken from me… _

**To be continued...**

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, this fic isn't going to be that long since I already have another story that I'm focused on at the moment. Still I will work hard to make sure this fic a success and I'll try to update as frequently as possible.


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation

Hey guys, I'm back with the first chapter of **Taken**. I'm sorry the prologue was so short, but I felt there was no need to make it long since it was just an introduction. Like I said in the prologue, this story isn't going to be all that long. Well then again it depends on what you would define as long. I guess if I was to give you guys an estimate, I'd say a good twenty chapters give or take.

Before we get to the story I would like to point out a few things about this chapter. This is for those of you have read **I'm sorry Gohan** by **Rusty Graham**. If you have read that story I want you to know that this fic is not an imitation or even a copy. Hell it wasn't even inspired by that fic and that's not to say it's a bad story, I'm just letting you that my fic and that fic have two different points.

There are a few similarities in this chapter, such as the fighting scene, but it's completely coincidental.

I'm just throwing it out there to prevent complaints. I don't mind being flamed, but one thing I do take personal is being called a copier or an imitator, because I take great pride in my stories. Everything I have written has been one hundred percent original and by that I mean I came up with their concepts on my own. Yes I did find inspiration from things such as books, television, and even other fanfics, but that's all.

Well I said what needed to be said, so I'll let you guys read the story and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Read&Review!

**Chapter 1: Confrontation**

It was afternoon in West City, so you would expect it to be lively. You know people getting off work, kids walking home from school, the usual stuff. Unfortunately that wasn't the case since this was West City in the future. In this time, the once beautiful town was now nothing but a deserted land of carnage.

The city was almost completely destroyed, the streets were filled with nothing but rubble and wrecked cars or what remained of them. Houses had been flattened and run through as well as renting homes and work departments. Among this destruction only a small handful of buildings were intact.

One of which was the famous Capsule Corporation owned by the Brief family that resided on the far end of the town. Over the years, the family owned business had become the pride of the large city. Even now with all of its cracks and damages it still remained an important facility and it was also the home of Bulma and Trunks Briefs.

The current owner of Capsule Corp was in her basement hard at work. Bulma Briefs was looking over the design of a new time machine. She knew her son would probably want to return to the past for a visit every now and then so she wanted to be prepared. The time machine that Trunks was using was fine, but she didn't see any harm in him upgrading to a new model and a better one at that.

Knowing him, he would probably tell her that she was wasting her time and that one he was using was fine, but she wasn't going to hear any of that this time. His safety came first and if he wanted to complain then so be it.

She had been working nonstop and she was getting very little sleep. _"Cough! Cough!"_ Not to mention she had been really sick lately. At first she thought it was a simple cold, but she's been sick for a while now. Her fevers were in the high 90's and the night before she coughed up blood. She would go see a doctor, but she was scared of what they might find.

Still, she didn't care how sick and tired she was, she was determined to finish this time machine.

_He should be grateful,_ she thought as she started editing the sketch of the new model. "This isn't easy, so he better thank me," she grabbed her eraser to correct a mistake she made she made on the engine. Interrupting her work was a familiar voice.

"Thank you…"

Momentarily the blue haired woman froze, before lifting her gaze to the top of the basement stairs. Their stood her son Trunks with that warm smile that had kept her happy over the last few years. "I'm back mom," he stated while walking down the steps.

She returned his smile with one of her own, "I can see that." Standing up she walked over to embrace him. Wrapping her arms around his back she held him close and sighed in contentment. "I'm glad you're back son."

"Me too," he replied cheerfully.

As much fun as he had in the past he really missed being there with his mother. She was all he had left in this time, so he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. And now that he had the power to bring peace back to the future, he and his mother could finally relax and enjoy life instead of worrying about the earth.

Releasing him she stepped back to take in his appearance. "You have grown so much Trunks! You even look a little older," she said in awe. His muscles were more defined and he had grown at least three inches in height._ He sure has changed in such a short time._

It was hard to believe that only a month ago he was this scrawny little toothpick. Now he stood before her a full grown man radiating with confidence. _Gohan would be very proud if he saw you now._

Trunks ran a hand through his purplish lavender hair, "Yeah I guess I did. I spent some time in a room where I lived for an entire year in one day's time! And dad was there with me." He proudly stated.

Smirking, she nodded her head, "That sounds like your father, stuffing a whole year's worth of quality time with you into one day." She couldn't be happier that he was home where he belonged. "Come on there's tea made… let's sit down and have a cup. Then you can catch me up on what's been going on."

As promised, there was piping hot tea in a kettle waiting for them on the stove. Trunks took a seat as he patiently waited for his mother to prepare their drinks. It had been quite some time since they sat down and had a nice chat, so he was looking forward to their talk.

Quietly he watched his mother pour the tea into two small glass china cups. There was a whole picture brewing on the stove when they walked in so he assumed his mom had been a little stressed out lately. The only time she drank tea was when she was having a long day and by the looks of the bags under her eyes that was definitely the case.

"So tell me what's been happening in the past!" She demanded with a smile as she passed her son his cup and too her seat.

"Gladly," he said after taking a sip of his drink. He was about to start from the beginning when the music on the radio stopped.

**"We interrupt this program to bring you the latest news of android activity!"**

"Those two again," Bulma groaned. Ever since Trunks had left there had been nothing but news reports on the androids current rampage. It was sickening just thinking about all the innocent lives that had been stolen.

**"Parsley City is under attack! The interstate has been destroyed and the remaining survivors are fleeing on foot!"**

**"I repeat Parsley City is under attack!"**

"That's it I've had enough!" frustrated, he pushed his seat back and stood up with clenched fist.

Noticing her son's sudden mood change, there was no reason for her to ask what he was about to do, but she knew she wouldn't be able to talk him out of going. There was only one thing she could say.

"Please be careful son…"

Trunks smirked before turning to her, "Don't worry mom I've been hanging out with Dad and Goku. I can handle this!"

Throwing off his blue Capsule Corp jacket, he walked towards the stairs but not before grabbing his sheathed blade. Strapping the weapon to his back he powered up to his ascended Saiyan form. With his blonde haired spiked and his blue orbs narrowed, he was determined to end this once and for all.

"Things are different now," he paced forward towards the basement steps. "I can see the light…"

Bulma nodded with a bright smile, "I believe in you Trunks! Go get em son!"

"Oh yeah," Trunks waved to his mother before running out the basement and taking flight. When the door shut, the worry that she was trying to hide returned to her face.

"Trunks...Please come back to me alive."

* * *

"The monsters are coming!"

"Run! We have to escape!"

Chaotic screams could be heard through the city of Parsley as the androids eradicated everything in their path. No one was coming to save them; their only chance for survival was to flee. With all the panic many people injured themselves and others as they tried to escape. Men, women, children and even the elderly were running for their lives. At this point everyone was focused on saving their families and themselves. Neighbors and strangers were on their own.

The damage that had been inflicted was devastating; half the city was a blaze. Most of the city had been reduced to smoldering piles of rubble. The flames continued to spread rapidly as the android duo calmly walked through the streets as they pursued their prey.

"How pitiful," 17 stated as he watched the cities pathetic inhabitance run in terror. This was exactly one of the reasons he loathed mankind. He couldn't stand how weak humans were, with their emotions and rationality. It made him sick to his stomach. When his blue orbs landed on a family of four that were hiding in an approaching alley an evil smirk formed on the brunette's face. There was a man a woman and two small children. Oh he was going to have lots of fun with them, but he decided it would be best to save them for later.

_Foolish, do they really think they can escape these eyes?_ He wondered. It really didn't matter to him, let them think they were hidden; it would be that much more satisfying when they realized that they had never been safe.

"Humans are such cowards," 18 snorted before firing an energy blast at a flock of people running down Main Street. When her blast connected, the group was instantly turned to dust. It was so fast that she was positive that they didn't feel any pain before their demise. _And people say I'm not nice._ The deadly beauty smirked, "They can't even face death with pride."

The blonde was already having a bad day, so killing humans was the only thing she could do to settle down. The least they could do was make things interesting for her. She was having fun killing, but she wanted someone to try and play hero. Even though their resistance would be futile at least she would be amused before putting them out of their misery.

"What else could you expect from such inferior beings?" 17 asked as he took a seat on the trunk of a broken down convertible. "You should know this by now sis…"

For some reason, his words pissed her off. Quietly the blonde picked up a small stone and launched it toward her brother's head. When he became aware of the projectile, he twisted his neck in the opposite direction to avoid it, resulting in the stone shattering the lower window of an apartment behind him.

Amused he turned to face his twin, "So...I'm guessing you're still upset?"

"That's an understatement," she spat before sauntering across the street to the only gas station in the city that was still intact. She walked up the large drive way, but stopped when she reached the first gas tank. With little effort she used one hand to rip the tank from the ground. As she held it in her hand, gasoline leaked and the cords that were connected to the underground surged with electricity.

Curiously, 17 watched his sister. He didn't want to say a word or she would probably go off on him again. _What the hell is she going to do this time?_ He wondered.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer when she hurled the tank into the station's convenient store, causing it to explode. Sparks from the explosion flew in all directions making fire spread down the entire street. Sadistic smirk formed on her face as she watched the destruction she created. Licking her lips she murmured, "More…."

Happy with the results of her first experiment, she grabbed another gas tank and ripped it from the earth. When her eyes landed on the sushi restaurant that was only a few meters away from her brother, her smirk became even wilder. "Their food is horrible," Without hesitation she launched the machine at the eatery. Only seconds after the glass shattered the building detonated.

Manically she laughed as she continued to repeat the process of snatching a gasoline tank and throwing it at a building. The sound of explosions was very soothing to her; it calmed her nerves and cooled her circuits.

"Yeah…That's the stuff!" she shouted before throwing the final tank at the skyscraper that was centered in the middle of the city. Moments later hellish flames could be seen from the building's top floor. The structure was enormous so it would probably take at least twenty minutes for the building to completely collapse, unless she intervened of course. No matter how mighty the structure before her power, it was nothing but a minor annoyance.

Ultimately she decided to let the building fall without her interference. She imagined it would be quiet the spectacle to watch.

With no more gasoline tanks to use, she decided to revert back to her usual method of destruction. Blasting the fuck out of anything and everything in her path…

Randomly, the irritated cyborg fired energy blast after energy blast. She would flatten the entire city if it meant killing her bad mood and she didn't give a shit how much 17 complained about her hogging the fun. He should have thought about that before he did what he did.

Interested, her eyes shifted to her brother who was still sitting on that red convertible with that stupid smile on his face._ Idiot_, she thought before refocusing on destroying Parsley city. It was kind of surprising to see him so relaxed. He never let her have all the fun…Well at least not without complaining like a five year old.

With every blast 18 felt a little bit of stress leave her body. Even though all the humans had either evacuated or been killed, destroying things still helped. The heartless blonde was enjoying herself until she heard an annoying sound. Without even turning to look her sensors identified the sound. It was a news helicopter hovering over. Smirking, the beauty rolled her eyes before pointing a single finger in the chopper's direction.

Before she can fire a Ki blast, another one came from behind her and destroyed the overhead blades that were keeping the aircraft afloat. With the blades destroyed and the engine on fire, the chopper began to spin out of control while plummeting towards the ground. Exploding on impact, the flaming remains of the chopper scattered across the entire block.

Growling 18 spun around and glared at her immature brother, "What the hell's your problem 17!? I was going to do that!"

17 chuckled before lowering his smoking index finger. "Sorry sis, but I was starting to get bored," he said while jumping off the convertible. Casually the young android stretched to loosen up his muscles. That's one of the things that sucked about being a cyborg; there were always parts of the human anatomy that remained. "Calm your circuits 18; I think I can make it up to you. If you let me that is…"

18's glare slowly began to dissipate. Folding her arms underneath her breasts she cocked her brow, "And how do you plan on doing this?" she asked curiously.

"Well if I'm correct, I'm guessing you are still pissed at me for killing that guy you thought was cute," he finished the last word with an air quote. When he saw her cold eyes immediately narrow he didn't require an answer, so he continued on. "And I know you're probably mad about me destroying that clothing store… _Though you have enough crap to wear back home,_" The last part he mumbled but 18 was still able to catch it.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing, nothing at all," innocently 17 waved his hands to calm her down. Sighing, the brunette shoved his hands in his pockets before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "Anyways, I have a solution so just stay right there…"

_Oh this should be interesting,_ she mused as she watched her brother disappear into an alleyway. As much as she hated to admit it, her twin brother was the only one who can pull her out of her bad mood even if he happened to be the cause of her irritation. Though he acted like an idiot most of the time, he always knew how to make her smile. When destruction wasn't enough to cheer her up, he would find something else.

Sometimes he would just sit in a clothing store for hours and watch her try on clothes. He would even give his opinion on the outfits and dresses that she sampled, though in reality he really didn't care. But the mere fact that he tried was enough.

It made sense when she thought about it. 17 was the only person on the planet she cared about and she was the only person that he cared about. They were siblings and at the end of the day all they had were each other.

Pulling her out of her thoughts was the sight of her brother guiding a frightened family out of the alley. 17 smirked as he held out a hand signaling for the family to continue walking forward.

The first thing that ran through her mind was how long had they been hiding there? Second, was did they really survive that barrage of attacks? When she observed the two damaged buildings, her eyebrows quirked… _How the hell did I miss those two buildings in the first place?_

In the front was a tall man wearing business attire. He wore a blue suit with matching pants and a bright red tie. If she had to guess, he was in his late twenties so he was still fairly young. He had very little facial hair, just a little fuzz on his chin. He had light green eyes and jet black hair that was smoothly slicked back. He was a very gorgeous man to say the least.

Walking next to him, was a beautiful woman with flaming red hair and brown chestnut orbs. Her skin was fair and flawless without any blemishes. She had on a pink stripped suit and she wore a pink pearl necklace and hot pink heels to match. The woman was the picture of perfection.

Behind them were two young children a boy and a girl who she presumed to be their kids. The boy had curly black hair with brown eyes with a white buttoned up shirt and black formal pants. On his feet were black leather shoes with thin laces. The little girl next to him was a tad bit shorter, but she had fiery red hair like her mother's, which was tied in two pigtails. Like her older brother she was properly dressed, but instead of a button up she wore a simple blouse and skirt.

"Aren't they the picture perfect family?" 17 asked while holding his hands out like he was doing a presentation.

He might have been ecstatic, but the small family of four was terrified. She could tell that the parents were trying to be strong for their kids, but the fear was still evident on their faces.

18 sighed while shaking her head at his childish antics, "17…What the hell are you doing?"

The brunette folded his arms across his chest, "What do you mean?" he asked with a smirk. "I'm trying to make things right so you'll stop acting like a psychopath."

"Well how are they supposed to make me feel better," she questioned while pointing at the frightened family. Sometimes she just didn't understand him.

"I can't believe I have to spell this out for you," he rubbed his forehead irritably and she was supposed to be the smart one out of the two of them. "Don't you see? I just found you a boyfriend!" He declared while pointing at the man who was doing his best to shield his family. His son and daughter were clutching onto his pants legs and his wife had his hand in a tight grip. "And I even found you a new outfit!" his hand then shifted to the woman.

The man in question didn't know what the hell they were talking about. All he wanted to do was get his family away from them as quick as possible. If he was correct, they were the only survivors left in Parsley city.

"How stupid can you be 17?" she asked rhetorically. "He has a wife and kids!"

17 chuckled at her excuse, "So what? That's never stopped you from hitting on guys before has it?"

The blonde rolled her eyes before turning the other way. He does have a point there. Secretly she took another glance at the man out of the corner of her eye. Her gazed wondered over his form for several seconds. The first thing she noticed was his build. He was a thin man, but he wasn't scrawny. She noticed that he filled out that shirt pretty well, so he had a slim muscular frame. That was good because, she couldn't stand that over confident body builder type. They talked big, but they were all a bunch of pushovers to her.

Next her blue eyes traveled back up to his face. There was no doubting that he was a good looking specimen, his handsomeness was obvious. What stood out to her was he still had that manly essence. Yes he was attractive, but he wasn't one of those scary pretty boys who could look at themselves in the mirror for hours. No, he was classically handsome which was perfect since she didn't like to deal with male egos. She had enough of that with 17.

Turning back around to face them she shrugged, "Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to explore this." Smiling she sauntered over toward the male.

The brunette grinned as he watched his sister, "I knew you'd change your mind."

"Shut the hell up…" Once she reached them her eyes narrowed as she stared at the woman and her children.

"Move aside," she demanded in a cold tone. At first they didn't want to move the woman seemed scared, but she also had a little bit of anger in her gaze. You couldn't blame her, it's not every day a killer android takes your family hostage and tries to steal your husband in the process.

As for the children, they were far too frightened to even budge an inch. At this point, the word move didn't register in their innocent minds. Their father was their protector, leaving his side was just asking too much.

18 was starting to become impatient, but she tried to take their feelings into consideration. She may not be human now, but she was at some point. Grunting she repeated herself, "I'll say this one more time…Move aside…"

This time, the woman knew she was skating on thin ice. If she didn't follow her orders this time around the consequences could be fatal for her and her children. Still she was hesitant so she looked to her husband for an answer.

The man gave her a calm smile, "It's okay Hana…" She tried not to frown, but she couldn't hide her fear and sadness. Reluctantly she nodded, before letting go his of his warm hand. He shifted his attention downward toward his two children whose faces were buried into his pants. When he gently patted their heads, the kids lifted their gaze to meet his.

"Suzaku…Akiko…I want you to go with mommy now okay?"

Surprisingly neither child argued or protested, but just nodded and said, "Yes father..." Letting go of him, they slowly walked towards their mother was only a few feet away. Their eyes momentarily wondered over to the blonde woman, who was trying to break up their family. All they wanted was their mother and father, so they hoped that the mean lady would let him go eventually.

When her kids reached her, Hana securely took their hands and tugged them so they were now standing behind her. It wasn't much but it was all the safety she could offer them at the moment.

Now that the man was all to herself, he was her main focus. "You have such a loving family," she smirked as she placed a hand over her heart to fake affection. Slowly she circled around her male specimen to observe him further. When she had gotten behind him, she gave his behind a light smack, causing him to jump. "Nice buns," she smirked. She turned to his wife, to see if she had any objections with her actions. The woman was irritated, but she made no move to attack her. _Smart girl…_

"I must say you did a good job picking this one 17. He's perfect," she whispered as she stopped directly in front of her prize.

"I aim to please," was his only reply.

Smiling, she gently cupped his face with her delicate fingers. "What's your name handsome?"

Gulping, he answered her question, "Hiro…" He tried to keep a straight face, but it was just too much body contact. Her touch was softy and warm, but he was a happily married man. He loved his wife and he would never leave her for anyone, no matter how beautiful they were. He'd die before, betraying his family. "Please…Stop this…" He begged.

"Stop?" 18 asked while tilting her head with a smile. "Now why would I do that Hiro?" Stepping closer she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "When we are just starting to get to know each other…"

"So what do you want to do with them?" 17 asked as he pointed his thumb at Hana and her kids. "Do you want this woman's outfit or what?"

18 stepped away from Hiro so she can check out his wife's fashion sense. _I really do like that dress suit, it's sexy and distinguished_. _Not to mention those heels…_

"Yeah, I'll take it and don't forget her shoes," The blonde added.

Immediately Hiro became alert, "Stay away from her!" He shouted to the brunette as he saw him walk towards his defenseless wife. When they had just involved him in their little game he was fine, but he wasn't going to let them hurt his family.

Squeezing his jaw, 18 turned his head back so he was once again facing her. "I don't like loud men Hiro. Just be quiet and this will all be over before you know it," her gaze was intimidating, he couldn't turn away from her if he wanted to. Her blue eyes were so cold and murderous that he was frozen in fear.

The female android couldn't help but feel proud of the terror she was able to inflict on such a brave man. No matter how courageous, every man has a weak point and for him it was his family. "After you're done with that 17…Let's finalize their divorce if you know what I mean?"

"Of course," he smirked as he approached the trembling woman. He was looking forward to this. After all he hadn't killed anyone in at least five minutes. For him that was an eternity when he was conscious.

"Can't you just leave us alone!?" Hana shouted as she held onto Suzaku and Akiko.

The brunette ticked his tongue while shaking his head, "Sorry sweetheart, but if I don't do this my sister will drive me insane," he stopped in front of the three. Casually he rubbed some dust that had gathered between his fingertips before flicking the dirt into the air. "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He smirked.

Before Hana could reply, a large fist connected with 17's jaw which sent him flying through a burning pawn shop. A loud crash echoed throughout the city and ground shook from the force of the attack.

It had happened so fast that 18 didn't even have time to react before a fist collided with her face launching her small body into the blazing gas station. As soon as her body flew into the building, the burning structure completely collapsed with her still inside.

Trunks blue eyes narrowed, as he stood there. He was in his ascended Saiyan form, so his muscles were even larger than usual. Like any other day, he wore the black tank with a strap across his chest. The strap was for the sword that was sheathed on his back. On his legs were the standard gray pants and he had golden boots on his feet.

Patiently the young man waited for the android duo to emerge. He wasn't stupid, that attack did not have near enough power to destroy them. _Come on out androids…You can't hide from me…_

He was about to go pursue them when he realized something. Swiftly he looked up to see a man staring at him in shock. Turning around he saw a petite woman and two young children. _What were those two planning to do with them?_ He wondered as his eyes darted back and forth.

He had never seen them take a hostage before, so that couldn't have been there angle. Besides they were heartless beings who thrived off destruction. These people had nothing to offer them that would make them spare their lives. _Well whatever the case may be, they need to evacuate the area now._

Returning his gaze to the man who was now hugging his wife and kids, Trunks spoke up, "Leave now."

"W-What?" Hiro asked hesitantly. Though the mysterious youth didn't look like an enemy, the strength he possessed still raised a lot of questions so he had to be cautious.

"I said leave now! Grab your kids and get as far away from here as possible," He commanded. Out of the corner of his eye he looked to see if they had started to move. When he saw the man nod and grab his daughter he exhaled in relief. Once the woman had scooped up her son, he knew that they would be leaving.

After hearing the sounds of shoes and heels clacking against the pavement, he was positive that they had started running. _Good, now I can focus on the matter at hand_. It was good timing to, because there was a figure in the distance walking towards him.

Pacing forward was an irritated android 17; his eyes were narrowed as they locked in on his target. Slowly the brunette patted his shoulders to calm the flames that were threatening to burn his favorite Red Ribbon shirt. The shirt was already torn from the attack; there was no need for more damage.

"So it's you?" He said as in a low tone. Untying his orange bandana, he carelessly dropped it to the floor as he continued to walk towards the bothersome child. "Here I thought you had died in our last encounter," suddenly the irritation on his face was replaced with amusement. 17's fist's tightened, "I guess I'll have to correct that mistake!"

He was about to lunge at Trunks when a loud explosion erupted besides him. Calmly his robotic eyes shifted to his left. When the smoke cleared, the person that had been within the cloud was no longer hidden.

"You…little…punk!" 18 growled through clenched teeth. Her blue denim Red Ribbon vest had been severely burned so she quickly discarded that piece of her ensemble. Now she was left in her black undershirt which had striped sleeves. If she hated something, it was when someone interfered with matters that didn't concern them. Yes...She was seething with anger.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down. "I'll kill you!" she shouted before dashing towards the half breed. When she reached him she launched a furious punch at his face, but before it could connect he disappeared.

"What the…" She said as her glanced in all directions. "Where did he go?" Suddenly Trunks reappeared behind the suspecting girl.

"Hey he's behind you!" 17 shouted.

18 turned her head but as soon as she did, Trunks fist had met with her face before she could react sending her body soaring through the air and into a huge pile of rubble. The attack was fiercer than the previous one, so there was no doubt she'd be a little slow to get up.

With that in mind, he turned his attention to the male android. "Looks like it just the two of us at the moment," he commented as he got into his fighting stance.

17 chuckled, "I see you've improved..." He casually stated in a lax stance. Even after seeing his sister's attack fail miserably he was still confident. "But don't get too confident…We've only gotten started!"

Extending his arm he fired several energy blasts at the transformed teen. Purposely he missed at first at let the blast land only mere feet away in hope of scaring him, that always messed with his nerves. Unfortunately this time around, Trunks didn't even budge an inch. In fact, as the smoke from the attacks began to gather, his lips curved into a condescending grin.

Growling, he relentlessly fired more energy blasts, but this time he aimed them directly at the Saiyan. The android had a feeling that wasn't going to be enough to kill him, so he quickly dashed into the cloud of smoke. Immediately he found the blonde still standing there, but he was positive that he couldn't detect him.

When he got within reach, he delivered a hard kick to his temple, but trunks easily caught the android by the ankle.

"How the hell did you sense me?" The brunette asked as he felt his ankle being held in a death grip. There was no way in hell he could detect him, since he didn't have a life force. So how did he now he was there? Frustrated, 17 tried to land a devastating kick with his other foot but that one was also caught.

"I didn't sense you, I just used my natural instincts," Trunks replied while tightening his grip on the androids ankles.

Usually, using something as basic as instincts wouldn't be enough, but it was also common sense and natural reflexes that had helped him. 17 would have to be a fool to think he'd die that easily. The anroid might have been cocky but he wasn't naïve.

Grinning Trunks whirled him around several times before releasing his feet. At a high speed his body flew towards an abandoned storage truck. On impact he made a large grunt as his body burrowed into the cargo area.

"THAT DOES IT!"

Trunks looked up into the sky to see a bruised android 18 hovering above him. The irritated tomboy was beyond pissed. Right now all she could see was red. _Yes red, the same color as blood,_ she thought. _I won't stop until he's a bloody corpse…_

"DIE! YOU INSECT!"

Frantically she fired large overwhelming Ki blasts at him in attempt to completely annihilate his very being. She wanted blood, but with power she was using there would be nothing left of him, but ashes.

Using one hand, Trunks swiftly swatted away blast after blast. Each energy attack was easily knocked away as if they were nothing more than flies buzzing around in his personal space. All of her attacks, ricochet off his palm and were redirected in different directions. Some landed on the ground, while others went towards random buildings instantly reducing them to ashes.

After thirty long seconds she finally stopped. There was no need to waste energy even though she had an endless supply.

When 18 was finished, with her attacks she started to pant tiredly. She saw him deflect the attacks, but there was no way he could have blocked all of them at the speed they were being released at. As much as she hated waiting, she wouldn't know until all of the debris from her attack cleared.

As the dust had finally started to settle, she was able to see the results. Too bad luck just wasn't on her side. When the dust was completely cleared she saw a huge crater. Within the crater was a small chunk of pavement that still remained and standing on top of it was an unaffected Trunks Briefs. There the boy stood with an extended palm that was partially burnt. Flowing from his palm was small streams of steam.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Trunks tried to keep a straight face, but the irony of the situation was just too much for him to handle at the moment. Looking back at the irritated woman, Trunks smirked, "Hey if it makes you feel any better, you did manage to get some rubble on my shirt," calmly he dusted off the rubble that was residing on his black tank.

Now she felt like she was going to short circuit. She was so mad that her body was starting to tremble. Just when her day was starting to look better, this little shit shows up and ruins everything. Balling her fist she glared daggers at her enemy.

"You cocky little bastard," She murmured in a hush tone. In a flash she darted downward in an attempt to finish him. "I'LL END YOU!" she screamed.

As she flew towards him, he noticed something else evading his peripheral vision. Out of the corner of his right eye he noticed android 17. The brunette began to appear and reappear as he flared forward.

Instead of panicking, 17's sudden appearance gave him an idea. Smiling as he got within range, Trunks reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What!?" was all he managed to say as he was whirled in the opposite direction. 18 tried to slow down when she saw her brother…but it was too late. Just as she had become aware of his presence, Trunks had whipped him around, resulting in his body colliding with her own.

As soon as their bodies made contact, he let go of 17's wrist and the two androids flew into a destroyed sandwich shop. Once he felt the ground quake violently from the attack, a satisfied smile graced his lips. _Now that's what I call a homerun…_

Rather he'd admit or not, he truly was enjoying himself. Seeing the irritation that he had caused them was invigorating. Still, though he was having fun it wasn't like he was torturing them and he did little to no taunting. Sighing, his smile faded away.

"I guess it's time I put an end to all of this," He whispered before walking in the direction that he had sent the twins flying.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Crawling out of a large pile of rubble was an injured android 18. Grunting she continued to pull her small body out of the detritus. "Damn…Him…" she growled. Climbing out of the shattered building materials she dusted off her denim skirt. "Where did all of that strength come from?"

Right now she couldn't even describe the emotions she was feeling. Anger, frustration, embarrassment were only a few that came to mind. Catching her attention was the state of her clothes. "That little shit! I'll kill him!" She murmured while wiping off the white debris that cover her favorite outfit.

_There was just no way he could become so strong in such a short time span. Only a month ago he was just a toy to us. A toy that we had used solely for our amusement…And nothing else. As hard as he tried he was never able to hold a candle to us and now it's like he's transformed into a completely different person. We can't even lay finger on this kid damn it!_

Breaking out of her thoughts was the sound of moving rocks. Slowly she turned around to see her brother climbing out of a heap of rubble. Pushing an enormous stone off his legs he let out a loud groan. 17's jaw dropped when he saw that his clothes were filled with tears and wholes. Not to mention on all the dirt and debris that decorated them. "That damn kid…He'll pay for this I swear!"

Seeing her brothers' current mood, she knew that it was time they got serious. He may have gotten stronger, but she knew he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of taking them on at the same time.

"17…I… Don't think…We have a choice," she managed to say between uncontrollable pants. When she finally caught her breath she gave her brother a serious look. "If we are going to kill that punk, we are going to have to work together."

The brunette nodded with a devilish grin, "Just like we did with his little friend..."

Killing Gohan had been what of their greatest achievements. Out of all the Z warriors he was the most troublesome. No matter what they did…That Saiyan just wouldn't die. Time after time he would engage the androids in the battle and each time would end with his defeat. It wasn't until one fateful day when they finally put an end to the mighty Super Saiyan.

Soon 18 was also grinning. "Yes…Just like Gohan…" She couldn't help but smile when she thought about that man's death. Just remembering his body lying there lifelessly in the rain made her feel a little nostalgic. That was three years ago after all. _Now it's time to recreate that moment!_

Ready for round two, 17 and 18 started to walk out of the broken down building when they heard a strange sound. It sounded like groaning.

If 17 had to guess, he'd say it sounded like a man, an injured man who was in need of medical attention. "Hmm," the brunette turned around and walked towards the moaning sounds. With each step the cries of pain had become louder and more pronounced. When he reached the counter he leaned over to inspect.

Immediately his blue eyes spotted an elderly man lying on his back. Indeed he was in terrible shape. His blue button up shirt was soaked in blood and he was also bleeding from his forehead, while his tan trousers were severely torn revealing his badly battered legs.

"Hey 18," he said while waving his sister over. "You should check this out," he suggested with a pleased tone.

The old man was barely conscious so his vision was a bit fuzzy, but he knew someone was there. He just didn't know who, but he prayed with all his heart that it wasn't those monsters. They had reduced Parsley, a once prosperous city into a demolition site doused with flames.

His breathing patterns were ragged as he tried to wipe some of the blood that was trying to settle in his left eye. Removing the crimson liquid, he was able to see a little better.

However, the first thing he saw out of his one functioning eye made his heart jump.

Staring back at him with emotionless eyes was the murderous android duo. The grins on their faces were bone chilling. All the hope he had for survival was lost as he gazed into the eyes of his executioners.

18's brow rose, "It's seems we've found another survivor in this god forsaken town…"

"Mhmm," he nodded as he hopped over the counter to stand over the injured senior citizen. "An elderly man seeking refuge in his own shop, I guess that saying is true. With great age comes great wisdom," he smirked.

"M-Monsters…" The man grumbled out before coughing up some blood.

17 frowned while kneeling down to look him in the eyes, "Aw…You're going to hurt my feelings gramps."

Amused 18's head tilted while an upside down smile formed on her face as well. "I feel bad for him; I say we put the old man out of his misery," Slowly she raised her hand and pointed her index finger directly at the elderly. Gathering energy for her attack she smiled in contentment. "Don't worry you won't feel a thing I promise."

Before she could fire her death ray, 17 raised his hand in protest. "Hold up 18," he said while temporarily shielding the injured civilian. He had a plan, a brilliant one that couldn't possibly fail.

The blonde lowered her filed fingertip. "What's up?" she questioned while placing her hand on her hip.

"I have an idea," he started as his mind continued to race. He may have been immature, but his analytical skills were superb and 18 knew this as well. Still smiling he turned to her, "Care to listen?"

Chuckling lightly she crossed her arms, "I'm all ears…"

**To be continued…**

**And that's it for the first chapter! What does 17 have planned for the elderly man? How will trunks respond to the androids plans? All these questions will be in answered in the next installment of Taken. Please review and tell me what you thought! Good or bad I don't mind please be honest.**

**Till next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Downfall

Yo! What's up world! I hope all you guys are enjoying the story so far. We are now in the second chapter and let me tell you it's going to be explosive. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but it was also kind of hard because I'm not used to writing violent stories but I hope I did a good job. This chapter is full of action and violence but this chapter and the next are very important when it comes to Trunks and Android 18's character development.

I'd like to thank those of you have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It means a lot!

Oh yeah I wanted to inform the anonymous reviewer **Massing **that I'm a male. On your review of chapter 1 you called me lady, but just so you know I'm a guy. I would have messaged you but I guess you don't have an account but whatever its cool just wanted to correct you so you'll know in the future.

Well enough talking. Onto the chapter at hand!

Please Read&Review!

**Chapter 2: Downfall **

Walking through the destroyed street, Trunks blue eyes focused on the damaged eatery up ahead. He had seen them crash through the walls when he sent them both flying. What surprised him was the fact that they hadn't emerged yet. For years he had been battling the androids, so he knew their strength and endurance quite well. That wasn't enough strength to bring them harm let alone finish them.

For a moment he began to wonder if they were going to attempt some kind of sneak attack_. No that's not their style; _quickly he pushed the thought aside. He knew they were famous for double teaming their opponents since he witnessed them gang up on Gohan a few times.

Whenever Gohan seemed to be too much for one of them, the other would jump in and help. He wasn't sure what happened during their last battle with his mentor, but he was positive that they ganged up on him. They may have been strong but he knew they didn't have the power to kill him in a fair fight.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they would try and take him on together. By now they must have figured out that they weren't strong enough to beat him on their own so they really didn't have a choice in the matter.

_Whatever they're plotting I'll stop them… _

He continued pacing forward until he saw the door of the sandwich shop slowly open. He felt his teeth clench when eighteen stepped through the threshold. Unlike before she appeared to be glowing with self-assurance instead of boiling with anger. Standing in front of the shop she gazed back at him with a hand on her hip and an ever growing grin.

"Are you ready to precede child?"

_Why is she so confident all of a sudden? _It didn't make sense. Only a minute ago it seemed like she was going to blow a fuse and now she was calm with a positive attitude. Something was definitely going on.

Ignoring her question the young Saiyan cut right to the chase. "Seventeen…Where is he?"

Flipping some blond strands out her face she tilted her head, "Wouldn't you like to know."

_So she wants to play it like that? _Truthfully Trunks was done playing games with the two siblings. For years they had tortured the people of the planet for their own personal amusement. Still the only way he could bait her, was by getting her worked up with a few words.

Not even making eye contact with her he replied sharply, "I just thought it would be preferable for you to die with your brother."

Just like he predicted that smirk of hers immediately disappeared. She didn't look upset, but it was clear to him that his statement had irritated her. _Good_…In his mind they deserved to feel bitter before he finished them off, because what they feel now is nothing compared to what the people of the earth have been feeling for the last two decades.

_There's that cockiness again! _She thought while staring back at the half breed. At the moment she was doing her best to stay calm and not lash out at him in rage. No, right now she needed to remain cool. _Keep smiling punk, because in a few minutes you'll be begging for mercy. _

Crossing her arms beneath her perky breasts, she sighed. "You're too confident for your own good kid!"

"Sorry… I get it from my father," he sneered.

Done with amusing her, Trunks started to walk towards the android. As he began to power up, he narrowed his eyes and balled his fists tightly. Now was the time to put an end to the nightmare and avenge earth's fallen people and heroes. _This is for you Gohan. _He was prepared to charge at her, but stopped when he saw her step toward the tinted display glass of the shop.

_What is she doing? _

Only a second later, he got his answer.

Making a fist she gently knocked her hand against the window causing it to completely shatter behind her. As hundreds of glass shards fell onto the side walk, Trunks jaw dropped in shock. Behind the broken window stood a helpless old man with a pistol pressed to his temple. The person holding the gun was none other than android 17.

_I get it…Everything makes sense now. _

With an evil grin seventeen stared back at the shell shocked Saiyan. "What's the matter Trunks? You seem… conflicted."

As much as he hated to agree with the android it was true. If he was feeling anything, it was confliction. Right now he had the power to kill them and put an end to their destruction, however if he made one wrong move that old man would be killed without a seconds hesitation.

Trunks growled, "Let him go now…"

Eighteen shook her head before chuckling at his ignorance. "I don't think you understand the situation here. If you want this old man to live than you will be quiet and listen to our demands."

_So this is what they were planning? I never thought they would take a hostage. How foolish of me… I was careless… _

Right now he was trying to think of a way to save that man without surrendering, but nothing was coming to mind. With his new found strength and speed he was capable of just about anything, but even so he couldn't have felt more helpless. Though he was fast there no way he could move at the speed of a bullet…Well actually he could but that didn't matter since 17 was holding a hostage at such a close range.

The barrel of the pistol was pressed to the man's head; you couldn't get closer than that. Not only did he have to worry about time, but eighteen was in the way, so he would also have to deal with her before he could even think about getting to the two of them.

Handling eighteen would only take a few seconds in his ascended form, but that was still too much time_. Damn it all! _He cursed inwardly. He had no choice, but to obey their wishes for now.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he lowered his fists. "What do you want?"

Seventeen's brow quirked, "Wow…That was easier than I thought." Slightly satisfied with Trunks cooperation his arms loosened around the elderly man's neck, but his hold was still secure in case he tried anything. Not that it would work in the first place. "Well then let's get right to it then shall we? There's only one thing we want you to do."

He had a feeling where they were going with this, but he asked anyways. "And what's that?"

Seventeen's eyes narrowed wickedly, "Power down…"

When his eyes widened, eighteen grinned. Seeing that helpless look on his face was priceless. "That's right…We want you to revert back to your normal state. Fake blondes tend to piss me off so I'd really appreciate your cooperation." When his eyes lowered to the ground she knew his faith and confidence was beginning to falter.

"Why should I?" He asked while grinding his teeth. "If I do that I'll be playing right into your hands." If he powered down he would be at a disadvantage and he knew that.

"That's true," Seventeen's eyes shifted from Trunks to his hostage. "But would you really let this man die because you were too prideful to heed our words?"

Again the young Saiyan quickly ran through scenarios in his head. Good thing he had his mother's brains or this wouldn't be that easy. Even though he replayed several ideas in his mind they all ended with the hostage dying because of a possible miscalculation. Sighing he wondered what Goku would do if he was in a situation like this. After meeting earth's greatest hero and getting to know him he really didn't have to think hard.

Exhaling he unclenched his balled fist and his arms fell lifelessly at his sides. Slowly his golden aura began to dissipate and his spikey angelic hair began to wilt falling into individual strands that hung above his eyes which were now lavender.

Eighteen smirked, "Much better…" She whispered before vanishing. When she first disappeared he had easily read all of her movements, but still decided not to act. For now he needed to play along until he could figure out a strategy.

Appearing in front of him she smiled slyly before punching him hard in the jaw. His body shot backwards into a red fire hydrant. Water from the hydrant sprung up from the spout and rained down on him. Now his hair was wet and his clothes were soaked, but her punch didn't hurt all that much. After fighting Cell and training with his father, these attacks felt insignificant.

"Aw you're all wet," Eighteen mocked as she walked towards him. Kneeling down she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer until he was at eye level with her. "Well…At least your favorite clothes haven't been burnt," she growled. Furiously she punched him in the gut causing him to grunt before throwing him back into an abandoned jewelry store.

The glass shattered as Trunks body tumbled forward until he reached a counter. Slowly he picked himself up and rested his back against the glass sideboard.

_Damn it! I can't let this continue, _but he didn't have many options. As android 18 stepped through the broken window and approached, he looked past her to watch Seventeen's movements. He was still standing there in the same spot holding the man at gun point.

_If I know Seventeen, than he won't remain a spectator for long. No he probably wants to beat me up just as bad his sister. He'll probably kill that man and jump right into the fray. That being said, I only have a few minutes at best to turn things in my favor again. _

"What's wrong?" She asked with amusement. "You look hurt…"

_Damn she's annoying… _

Looking up he saw eighteen staring down at him with a devilish grin. Before he could say anything she shoved her foot into his chest affectively pushing back into the glass. That was the second time within twenty seconds that he had felt the feeling of glass against his back. There was no reason for him to check and see if he was bleeding. He could already feel the cold blood running down his spine.

Roughly she grabbed him by his purplish lavender locks and tossed him through the already broken window. Again he rolled until he tumbled head first into a pit of broken earth. _This is starting to become bothersome. _He was really getting tired of letting this robotic woman throw him around like a rag doll. Unlike before he was lot bigger and stronger than her now so it just didn't feel right being her punching back. His Saiyan pride was really starting to factor into his thought process.

Once again he pulled himself out of the rubble and stood up straight. He didn't have to turn around to know that she was standing behind him.

"Do you surrender yet?" she asked in a venomous tone. She knew that none of her attacks were affecting him, but she also knew that he would not raise a hand or fight back in fear of the hostage's safety.

In a hush tone he replied but his voice was far too low for her to hear. "What was that?"

"No," he murmured harshly. "I'll never surrender to you. Witch!"

Shaking her head moving and few blonde locks out of her face she sighed. "Such stubbornness," she said before delivering a powerful kick to the back of his skull launching him out of the pit and into the air.

When he was high above the city and only a few meters beneath the clouds she appeared next to him. With more force than usual she punched him in the face and he spiraled down toward the earth. On impact his body dug into the concrete and he began to slide through it easily breaking up the paved earth.

Groaning, he looked up to see 17 who was only a mere thirty feet away. The old man was still being held captive and the android was staring at him with satisfaction. "Well aren't you a sight to behold," he commented.

"Y-You bastard…" Trunks grumbled. He couldn't take much more of this. He could feel his anger steadily rising to an even higher level. Though his injuries were minor, the damage that was inflicted on his pride as a Saiyan wasn't. "I…Did as you asked…" He panted. "Now...Let him go…"

"Hmm," Seventeen hummed while looking down at the injured boy while contemplating his decision. He could let him go, but he was having a lot of fun watching his twin pummel him into a bloody mess. Then again, a deal was a deal. Having an inner dispute with himself was getting him nowhere. "Eighteen what do you think? Should we let the old man go?"

Right on cue, Eighteen came crashing down onto Trunk's bruised and bloody back. The impact was so strong that the earth shook momentarily. When the dust from the crash settled, it revealed her straddling the Saiyans back with a grin.

"I don't know bro," She replied before reaching down and grabbing a handful of his hair before yanking it up causing his head to follow. Though she wouldn't admit it, she did have a small fascination with the texture of his hair since it was very similar to her own. "Have you learned your lesson boy?" she asked purring into his ear.

Her hot breath caused an uncomfortable shiver to travel down his spine. _I don't think I can take much more of their stuck up attitude! Something's got to give! _"Get off me!" he shouted while squirming to break free. "You're not exactly a light weight you know!"

Taking that as insult to her figure she felt a vein pulse in her temple. "Why you little…" she grunted before smashing his head into the ground. Using brute force she dragged his face back in forth against the broken pavement. "You need to learn some manners you punk!"

The elderly man gazed down at the young man struggling against the demented woman and felt a pang of guilt in his soul. _He's going through all this pain and torment to save an old decrepit goat like me? _Since he was a hostage and a wise man he knew what was going on. He was being held as bargaining chip. It was clear the boy had the power to defeat them but he was reluctant.

_All for my sake, _the senior citizen thought with a frown as his gaze lowered to his feet. Though he valued his life dearly, what mattered most was the planet. Not only that but he had already lived along fulfilling life and since his whole family had been wiped out by the android siblings he felt like there was nothing else left for him.

"Young…Man…" He grumbled with a deep tired voice.

Hearing elderly man's voice, both Seventeen and Eighteen paused. They never expected him to speak, since he barely had the strength to stand without Seventeen's assistance. Since the android was no longer holding his face down he lifted his head up off the ground to look at the man addressing him.

"I' am…Truly grateful… That you would risk your life…Trying to save an old man like me," as he spoke he panted and coughed in between words. Never in his long life had he felt so weak and helpless. "But…Don't worry…About me… If you have the power…To destroy them than do so…And rid the world of their evil…"

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. This elderly man was telling him to forget about saving him and eliminate their shared enemies. Still even though he was prepared to sacrifice himself, for the earth's sake, Trunks wasn't. In his eyes every life counted, the young and the old. Still confused, the young hybrid grinded his teeth. The seniors humbling words were actually making things harder for him. With him acting so selfless, it just made him want to rescue him even more than before.

Now he was truly regretting not killing them when he first had the chance. He should have obliterated them both once he helped that small family escape. _Now I'm at a loss._

"I…Know it's a lot to ask of you. But you must do this… For the sake of humanity!" the man yelled, which caused Trunks eyes to widen in realization.

Before he could say anymore Seventeen bashed him in the back of the head with his pistol. "That's enough out of you old timer," he growled irritably. Just when they had him where they wanted he had to open his mouth and give the kid motivation to fight back. When he looked at Trunks who was still pinned beneath his sister he seemed to be contemplating the man's words.

"To hell with it," Seventeen shouted before pushing the man forward. Raising his pistol he aimed at his back.

"No," Trunks quickly powered up to his ascended Saiyan form and easily pushed eighteen off of him. With no time to waste, he got to his feet and dashed toward Seventeen in attempt to stop him from killing the innocent elder. He reached out to the old man, but before he could get to him he heard a devastating sound.

_"Bang! Bang!" _

Hearing the awful sounds of gun shots Trunk's body automatically came to an abrupt halt. His eyes widened and his body trembled in horror as he watched the man cough up an abnormal amount of blood.

"P-Please… Finish them…" He groaned before falling lifelessly into Trunk's arms.

The Saiyan was completely frozen stiff. This was the first time he actually witnessed the androids kill a single person. Walking through the streets of deserted towns he saw corpses scattered all over but he never had to witness them dying. From all ages he seen dead children, men and women as well as the elderly but he always had the luxury of not having to see their demise with his own eyes.

The only time he saw the deaths of the androids victims was on the news. There always be a herd of people running for their lives and explosions in the background. Eventually you'd see people being reduced to nothing by energy blasts and before you knew it the broadcast would become static before losing its signal completely.

Seeing them murder up close and personal was something entirely new. Now he was grateful for all those times that Gohan made him stay back. He didn't want him to see all the horror that the androids caused on a daily basis, but there was no point in shielding his eyes to the truth once he became a teenager.

By that time his eyes didn't hold the same innocence they once had. It was to be expected when you live during such a dark time. Humanity was known for violence, but this was far beyond the hatred that was created by two disagreeing parties. No this was a one sided grudge that caused the deaths of millions of innocence. _This is just too much for me to handle! No more! _

Suddenly a purple aura began to surround his body as yelled out to express his frustration. He can feel all his emotions over the years come bubbling to the surface. Amused android 17 and 18 watched on with satisfied grins, but stayed on guard to see what the boy would do next.

Slowly trunks began to float as he held the man's corpse in his trembling hands. The anger he was feeling was overwhelming him to the point that he was becoming worried. Any control that he had over himself was slowly starting to disappear with each passing second.

His breathing was becoming uneven and he knew it was only matter of time before he erupted. As he hovered in the sky he looked for a building to place the dead body. His blue eyes continued to survey the area until he spotted the town's daycare center which was partially destroyed.

Strangely enough the city of Parsley started to become cloudy and the booming sounds of the thunder started to echo throughout the town. This setting was becoming eerily familiar.

Landing on the roof of the building, he gently laid the old corpse. Noticing that the man's eyes were still open he placed his hand over them and closed them shut. As he rose to his feet he continued to look down at the corpse. It was a reminder of another life that he couldn't save, which caused his heart rate to speed up and his breathing to grow even more erratic.

"Rest in Peace," he whispered. If he left him there it was only a matter of time before a chopper showed up and took him to a morgue. That was the usual process after the androids left a city that they had attacked. Medical helicopters would come and collect the remaining bodies once it was safe.

Taking flight he hovered over the city before he zoned in on the androids that were standing next to each other with their arms crossed. Once he dropped down to the ground their eyes met and the siblings smiled while exchanging glances.

As Trunks continued to try and control his anxiety he balled his fists. "You…Two…Are…Going…To…Die," he managed to say through his ragged breathing.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like we haven't heard those words before." Though she was showing no interest, she knew that she needed to be on guard. He was a lot stronger than before. Even with her and her brothers combined strength it was going to take a lot of work to kill someone with his power.

Seventeen glared at the enraged teen, "You have improved, but you can't take us both on at once. You will be the one that dies today."

Trunks could barely even hear a word they were saying. His purple aura was now growing and his power level was rising at incredibly fast rate. Throwing his head back he roared and his cry of anger was so loud that it could reach the heavens.

With the sudden rise in power, android 17 and 18 became alert. "I think we should power up to our maximum," Seventeen suggested. He probably wouldn't admit it but he was beginning to become nervous. That man's death had the opposite effect on him. Instead of becoming guilt written, his strength was increasing with each second.

Slightly shaken she nodded in understanding, "Right." _This isn't what we predicted to happen. That old man's death was supposed to screw with his head, not fuel him with power. _Quietly she watched as the young Saiyans screams grew louder and fiercer.

Simultaneously the twins let out a brief yell before raising their power level to its max. With power surging through their beings they managed to regain a bit of their confidence.

"His powers still rising," She exclaimed.

Seventeen's eyes narrowed. There was no way he was going to lose to a child. He was the ultimate fighting machine. Being destroyed by a bratty Saiyan was a ridiculous notion. He was determined to get rid of this nuisance once and for all. "Come on 18 let's go!"

Getting into their battle stances they charged forward, but they stopped when they noticed he wasn't roaring anymore.

"Is he calming down?" she asked hopefully.

Seventeen was at a loss for words. "I-I don't know…"

Soon there internal questions were answered when Trunks let out one final agonizing scream. The purple energy that had surrounded his body settled briefly before exploding around him. The light was so bright that the siblings had to shield their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded temporarily.

Eighteen grunted, "What…Power…"

When the lights shine began to die down they uncovered their robotic eyes only to be shocked beyond belief. There the Saiyan stood with overflowing energy. Now he was even bigger than he was before this transformation. He already had a body that looked like it was chiseled out of marble, but now he looked like a god.

His muscles were larger and much more pronounced and his blonde hair was even longer and spikier than it was in his ascended state. On top of that, it appeared that he had grown a few inches in height.

"My…God…" Her whole body was now shaking with fright.

His new appearance was frightening all together, but what scared her most were his eyes. They were no longer blue, now they were white. There were no orbs of any color just purely white. He looked like he was possessed. No longer did he look human. Instead he looked like a demon straight from hell.

Trunks eyes narrowed as he stared at his prey with the most sadistic smirk he could conjure. "It's the hour of judgment," tilting his head he cracked his neck loudly. "Prepare yourselves!"

Eighteen shook her head in horror. Even his voice sounded demonic. There was just no way to defeat him, if they attacked now they'd die and she wasn't too proud to admit that fact, but when she turned to her brother she saw no signs of backing down on his face.

_No there's no time for his stubbornness. If we don't get out of here now it will be the end of us._

"Seventeen don't attack we can't win against him!" she screamed in desperation hoping that her words would reach her stubborn sibling.

The brunette glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. _Is she out of her mind? No matter how strong he has become I' am the universes strongest warrior. I' am Dr. Gero's greatest creation I will not lose to a mere child. _

Seventeen smiled, "Sit tight Eighteen… Your brother will take care of the big bad Saiyan!"

Not hesitating for another second, he lunged at trunks with fists of fury. He would show her just how powerful he truly was.

"So you're my first victim?" Trunks asked emotionlessly. The possessed teen didn't even prepare himself for the androids attack; he just stood there idly and when seventeen got had within range he sent a powerful punch to the teen's forehead. The cyborg smiled until he realized his punch had no effect. "Weak," Trunks murmured while balling his fists.

Faster than the eyes could see, his enlarged fist connected with Seventeen's face launching him backwards at a tremendous speed. His small body flew past his sister and shot through several buildings. Laughing wickedly Trunks disappeared in a blur.

_He's fast, _she noted before flying off to find her brother.

Reappearing in the living room of an abandoned house, Trunks waited with crossed arms. When Seventeen's body had come burrowing throw the building he caught him by the neck and slammed into the earth. The android cried out in pain.

"How rude," Trunks taunted while grinning down at him. "Don't you know how to use the door!?" He asked before getting really close to the point where their faces were only inches apart. "Androids…Always doing things the hard way," he whispered before stepping back.

Seventeen's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. Those were the same words he had said to him in one of their battles. _He's mocking me. _The cyborg grunted before slowly picking himself back up. "I…Refuse… to lose to trash like you!"

"Trash?" he asked curiously. "That's an interesting choice of words for someone who was made out of scrap metal!" Trunks threw his head back and laughed wildly and without him knowing his power continued to increase.

"How dare you!" the android screamed before lunging towards the demented Saiyan.

Not fazed at all by the machines anger, he extended his palm and fired a ball of purple energy. The dark ball of energy smacked into Seventeen's stomach and forced him through the wall of the house.

_What kind of attack is this!?_ He wondered as he felt the spinning ball dig into his skin and burn his flesh. His body continued to be pushed back until he went crashing through the brick wall of Parsley library.

Surprising enough he was still standing as the attack finally began to defuse. The energy had burned through his black shirt and burnt his flesh to the third degree. Blood was now dripping from his forehead. "Damn it," he groaned as he swayed back in forth trying to remain awake. Finally his eyes closed and his body fell forward, but before he could completely lose consciousness he felt something supporting him.

His eyes flutter open to see that he was leaning against his sisters back. "Eighteen?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Yeah it's me," she sighed in frustration. Her tone was laced with irritation as well as worry for her twin. "I warned you Seventeen and now look at you. You can barely stand let alone fight!"

"Just…Shut up," He replied bitterly. Desperately he fought to keep his eyes open, but he continued to float in and out of consciousness. It was hard to believe that he was in such a fragile state after only two attacks.

Trying to remain calm, she took another deep breath. The inside of the library was dark so without using her eyes specially night vision, she couldn't see a thing. "Listen bro…You can bitch and moan all you want, but I'm getting us out of here." Twisting her neck back she glared at her injured sibling. "And in your current condition you're in no position to argue!"

She was about to continue her rant when she heard the sound of footsteps. _It's him; _tightening her hold on her brother she scurried behind one of the bookshelves and crouched down to conceal them.

The girl couldn't have been in a worse position. Not only did she have to hide from a murderous Saiyan who was hell bent on destroying them, she also had to protect her idiot brother. _If we get out of this alive it will be a miracle. _The footsteps continued to get louder, so she knew he was getting closer. She was glad that he was incapable of sensing them that made things a little bit easier for her.

Taking a book out of the shelves she looked through to observe his movements. All she could see was his feet, but it was better than nothing. As he got closer she saw his feet stop which made her heart jump. _Don't tell me he knows we're here!_

"Hmm," Trunks hummed as he looked left and right for his enemies. "He should be here…But where?" the Saiyan wondered as he started to walk down the aisles of shelves. Slowly he trekked through the rows of books for his prey.

The adrenaline surging through his veins was incredible. It was the thrill of the hunt. He and his loved ones have spent their whole lives running from these monsters and now that the shoe was on the other foot…Just like his father said.

Finally he got to the last row and smirked. He must be here, Trunks thought before walking down the last aisle. His eyes surveyed the whole area, but he was having no luck. "Maybe I miscalculated his landing spot…" Shrugging his muscular shoulders he turned around and began to walk towards the exit but stopped when he heard a cough.

_Fucking shit! _Eighteen screamed in her head before quickly covering the mouth of an awakening android 17.

"There!" Trunks exclaimed as his eyes landed on the librarian's desk. Extending his hand he started to gather a great amount of concentrated dark energy. With a disturbing smile he released the energy ball and fired it at the wooden desk.

As soon as the attack reached its target the whole building went up in flame and smoke. Shockwaves from the blast shook the entire city and the debris began to spread across the eastern part of Parsley. However it had already started raining so it wouldn't be long before the hellish flames were extinguished.

Crawling out of the fiery rubble was a wounded android 18. Using her opposite hand she pulled her brother out of the destruction. At the last minute she used some of her energy to create a shield to protect them from the blast. If it wasn't for her quick thinking they would have been done for.

As the rain came down on her hair the droplet dripped into her eyes blurring her vision. Rubbing her eyes thoroughly she shook her head to clear her line of sight. When she was able to see she saw Trunks pacing toward her.

"Interesting, I didn't know you were both hiding in there," he stated as he gazed at her shriveling form without remorse. Powering up his possessed eyes glared daggers at her and Seventeen. "If I had known that I would have used more power and then I would have been killing two birds with one stone," he declared.

Those cocky remarks of his were really grating on her nerves. The situation was already hopeless, Seventeen was down and she had nowhere near enough strength to hold him off. There was only one thing left for her to do was fight and pray that she could find some kind of opening that she could use to her advantage.

It was hard to believe only twenty minutes ago she was killing humans, blasting buildings, and ruining a marriage. Now she was standing in the rain looking death in the eyes. Her clothes were becoming drenched so they were starting to stick to her curvaceous body. Her boots were getting soaked as the rain started come down harder. Still she didn't care. She was determined to see this fight through to the end. She would protect her brother even if it meant her death. She hadn't a doubt in her mind that he would do the same thing for her.

Once she got to her feet she got in her usual fighting stance. _I will not run from a child!_ Now her pride as an android was starting to come into place. She understood why Seventeen said what he said. They were superior to the Saiyan and human race, losing to him would be a disgrace to them and their creation. Dying by the hands of a being that was a hybrid of both those species was unacceptable.

Letting out a battle cry she charged toward him in a swift motion and started punching and kicking him with everything she had. Trunks didn't even budge an inch; he just continued to let her pound away at him. All he did was smile at her feeble attempts to bring his muscular frame harm.

_It's not working. None of my attacks are having any effect on him! _She let out a loud grunt as she punched him one last time in the forehead.

Smirking he asked, "Is that all?"

Before she could answer he punched her hard in the gut causing her to hunch over in pain. As she tried to catch her breath he looked down at her with a disgusted sneer. Her mere presence was starting to bug him. Growling he kicked her hard in the face which knocked her back into a wall.

Falling to the floor in pain she groaned as she continued to hold onto her aching sides. The anguish was great, but she refused to let that stop her. Once again, she managed to pick herself up.

"You're a lot tougher than you look," Trunks commented as he advanced towards her. His purple aura began to grow and illuminate even more. "Here I thought Gero created you two with pieces he had gathered from a junkyard," he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" she screamed before dashing at him with murderous intent. When she got close enough she attempted to kick him in his neck, but he reached out and grabbed her leg. To add insult to injury he began squeezing the life out of her calf. "Let go!" she demanded as she continued to stomp his face with her free leg.

"You didn't say please."

With each stomp his smirk grew wider and his hold grew tighter. Observing the irritation that was etched onto her beautiful face he grinned before catching her other leg and holding her upside down. The facial expression she had wore was amusing indeed, "You look a mess. I got under your skin somehow didn't I android!?"

Hearing his words caused her to gasp. Those were the same exact words she said to him three years ago when they were toying with him. Now she was on the receiving end of those words which felt like déjà vu.

Increasing the pressure he swung her around and slammed her body into the street. Eighteen grunted when she felt her body hit the concrete. Relentlessly, Trunks proceeded to stomp down on her abdomen.

With each strike of his foot Eighteen felt a little bit of strength leave her body. When his brutal assault finally stopped he picked her up by her collar. "It's time," he whispered in a low tone.

With those words uttered she already knew that her death certificate had been signed. There was no way out of this, her demise was imminent. As he held her with one hand, a purple ball of energy began to form in the other. _Shit, _was the only word that came to her mind as she gazed at the growing sphere. As it got bigger, she noticed the ball started to emit electric shocks. Her blue eyes widened in horror, she couldn't even imagine the destructive power that it could cause.

Seeing her horror stricken face was making the moment even more satisfying for the Saiyan. "You should be honored android. You're the first person I've ever used this attack on. It's just like my father's big bang blast, but there is one key difference. Unlike the original, this attack holds the pain and despair of millions. I hope you enjoy it," he said as he held it up to her face.

"Good bye…"

He was about to blast her to the hell when he felt explosives hit his back. Annoyed, he turned around to see android 17 hunched over and panting with an extended palm. His jeans had a number of holes and his shirt had been totally disintegrated revealing his toned slender frame.

Trunks glared at the half dead cyborg. "So…You still got some fight left in that tin can of a body?"

Ignoring the insult, 17 started to walk forward. "Let her go…" he demanded.

"Seventeen?" she thought that he was knocked out.

With each step he took he picked up speed until he was running at the boy with everything he had. "Let her go now! You Saiyan scum!"

Amused Trunks turned around completely to give him his attention. "Come and make me," he challenged with a snort. Narrowing his eyes Seventeen pushed his legs even harder to the point where he began to flash in and out of sight. _He disappeared, _Trunks noted as he tried to keep track of his movements.

The possessed teen was shocked that the android still had this much strength left. After all the damage that he inflicted on his body he thought he wouldn't be able to move at all. _So that's how it is?_ Trunks thought as he defused his energy ball. _Interesting... he's running on nothing but will power! _With this new development, he decided that he could deal with Eighteen later. Carelessly he tossed the women aside.

Android 17 smiled when he saw him let go of his sister. He needed her to be away from him for the attack he was planning. If she got caught up in it he wouldn't be able forgive himself. Roaring he tapped into some of his reserves and accelerated. Now he was moving so fast he was practically blur.

"What the hell!" Trunks exclaimed when he lost sight of the brunette. This is the first time his eyes couldn't keep up with someone in a while. _Wow he must really be pulling out all the stops for this one. _

Interrupting his thought process was a hard punch colliding with his cheek. He didn't have time to recover because android 17 was coming at him with everything he had and more. The brunette continued to pound his face and body with a barrage of powerful punches and kicks.

His attacks were so fierce that it was actually starting to push the Saiyan back. _Just a little more,_ he thought as he continued to pound away at the menace that had been interfering with his fun for years_. I'll kill you! If it's the last thing I do! _

Finishing with an upper cut to Trunk's jaw, he stepped back and placed both hands together. Slowly pink energy started to gather in his hands taking the shape of enormous ball. An evil smirk formed on his face once he saw the boys eyes shoot open in shock.

"Die!"

After reaching its maximum power he fired the deadly sphere. Trunks extended his hands in attempt to stop the attack, but he was having a rough time. He could already feel himself losing ground. Grunting he tried to push it back, but it just wouldn't budge.

He wasn't anticipating the android to have this much power left in his body. He knew had unlimited supply of stamina and energy, but he never expected something like this.

"It's useless," Seventeen stated as he extended his index finger and released a small blast of bright yellow energy. The narrow blast shot into the energy sphere causing the giant ball to detonate in Trunk's hands.

The explosion from the attack created a shockwave. Eighteen held on dug her fingers into the earth so her body didn't get caught up it in the powerful winds. "Couldn't he have just done that from the beginning!?" She yelled as she struggled to stay grounded. _Damn I've never seen him like that before. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. _One thing her and Seventeen shared was their strong desire to survive. That desire to live it's just an extension of their pride as androids.

When shockwave finally ended Seventeen stared at the smoke with satisfaction. "He's history," He mumbled before turning to his sister who was lying on her stomach in the middle of the street. He didn't want to imagine how she'd react when she saw the state of her clothes and hair that looked a mess and she even had blotches of dirt on her face. _She's going to be pissed when we get home. _

Surprisingly enough the rain stopped falling and clouds began to dissipate and the sun came out of hiding shining down brightly on the city.

"How you holdin up sis!?" he shouted.

_You idiot,_ she thought with a forced smile. Her body was aching but she was glad that they were both alive and that the Saiyan had been taking care of. "I feel like shit," she groaned while looking up at him. "But I'll be okay."

Seventeen laughed, "See I told you I'd win… didn't I?"

_There's that ego of his. _She should have seen this coming. He was going to be bragging about this one forever, she'd never hear the end of his self-indulging compliments. Still she couldn't blame him for boasting since this was the biggest victory they had since their battle with Gohan four years ago.

"How delusional…" said a demonic voice from within the cloud of smoke.

Hearing a dark voice, Seventeen turned to the source but was quickly met with a blade slicing across his chest, nearly cutting him in half. The androids eyes widened in shock as he saw blood splattering from his open chest and abdomen. The blade had dug so deep that it had even cut some of his circuits. The open wires surged with electricity as the android collapsed toward the ground.

"Seventeen!" 18 screamed in horror.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were in the midst of conversing when 17 was suddenly cut down by the man who she thought was dead. _This can't be happening, _were her thoughts as she watched her brother's body fall.

When she looked up at Trunks she noticed he didn't have one single scar on his body. Seventeen's attack had absolutely no effect. Not even his clothes were damaged. _What kind of monster is he!?_

Trunks stared down at the fallen android 17 who was now coughing up blood. With a demented smirk he raised his blade to his mouth. Not giving it a second thought he let his tongue dart out to taste the crimson blood on the tip.

"Delicious," he said while relishing the taste of his victims fluids.

_So this is what feels like to take your revenge! _Trunks thought as he gazed down at the dying cyborg beneath his feet. His groaning sound of pain was music to his ears. _How invigorating! I've never experienced such a thrill! _His adrenaline was pumping and his whole body was trembling with excitement. _More blood! I need more! _

Luckily for him, when his eyes traveled down to android 17 he noticed he was still hanging on by a thread. Slowly Trunks threw his sword in the air. When it fell back down toward him he leaned to the side and the blade fell back into its orange sheath. "Hmm," he knelt down and snatched his jet black hair roughly pulling him up so they were at eye level with one another.

"I see you're still alive…" Seventeen was so weak that he could no longer speak. All he could do now is glare into the eyes of his executioner. With condescending look in his empty eyes he stared at him curiously. "Did you really think you could defeat me?" he asked. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice he was completely serious. "Flowing through my veins is the blood of Saiyan royalty as well as the blood of the smartest woman to ever live. You are a mere machine that can easily be recycled." Placing the palm of his hand to his bare chest he grinned.

"Know your place in the world," he whispered before blasting a hole through his chest with a powerful burst of purple energy.

"No!" Eighteen yelled as she watched the blast shoot through her brother's chest. She felt her heart pound against her breast rapidly. She couldn't bare the sight of her brother's lifeless corpse hanging in the Saiyans hands, but that didn't stop her from looking on. Just seeing the emptiness in his eyes made her want to throw up.

Android 17's eyes were always filled with life. It didn't matter if he was happy, sad, angry; depressed his blue eyes had always remained lively no matter what emotion he felt. He was even like this before Dr. Gero turned them into bionic beings. Seeing those blank eyes that were void of the fun and excitement that she had grown accustom to, told her that her brother was dead and he wasn't coming back.

"That's one down," Trunks stated casually before tossing the corpse into a pile of rubble. Now he had avenged the death of all the people that seventeen had killed. But he wasn't finished yet. His vengeance was still incomplete.

Turning around he saw a defenseless android 18 lying helplessly in the middle of the street. By the look in her eyes she was stunned beyond belief. He can tell by her awe struck face that she was still trying to comprehend what just happened. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't going to give her time to grieve Seventeen's death. She was going to be joining him in a few moments anyways.

"And one to go…"

Tightening his fists he started towards her with an unusual eagerness. The fear in her eyes was driving him insane. Seeing the almighty bionic woman lose her cool was something he had been waiting to see for a long time. _This is going to be fun! _

Seeing the murderous Saiyan head towards her she panicked. Quickly she rolled over so she was lying on her back. For some reason she felt less vulnerable like this. Glaring at him she pushed her hands out in protest. "Stay back! Y-You demon!" she screamed. Her cries had fallen on deaf ears as Trunks continued to advance until he was standing before her.

Pleased he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. "Don't worry you'll be joining your brother soon...But..." He paused while observing her further and as he did he began to notice a few things. The first thing that caught his eyes was her blonde hair, which was really disheveled giving her an exotic look. Then there was her ample breasts that were being held up by a lacey white bra. finally were her shapely thighs that were now visible since her navy blue stockings had been burnt earlier on in the battle.

_She's quiet the physical specimen,_ he thought while licking his lips perversely.

Reaching for his sword he quickly unsheathed it and pointed it at her throat. Her brother's blood that was covering the tip slowly dripped onto her torn shirt causing her to gasp. With a wicked smile he titled his head to reveal his psychotic nature.

"Before that... I'll show you true despair!"

**To be continued… **

**That was pretty crazy right? Well if you read the description and the author's note at the beginning of the prologue than you should of saw this coming. I know it was pretty gruesome but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is going to be very interesting. Please review and don't be afraid to be honest with me about anything you might have not liked whether it's typing errors or the chapter as a whole. **

**Oh yeah I probably won't update again for another month. I got to get back to working on my main fanfic Jinchuriki Bonds: A Life Beyond the Pain. It's a Naruto and Rosario Vampire Crossover, so if you're a fan of those two series please check it out!**

**Till next time see ya ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: True Despair

**Warning**: This chapter is a rape and torture scene. For those of you who are too young or have moral problems reading things like this, I suggest you press the back button. This chapter contains graphic material with violent words, explicit content, and strong language. I say this now because I don't want any rude reviews. But for those of you who have been looking forward to this, here you we get to the story I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. They're very much appreciated.

Now one of you guys wanted a long and smutty lemon. Well here you are my friend!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: True Despair**

Android 18 was frozen stiff. She didn't know why but her body wasn't cooperating with her mind. Every functioning cell in her brain was telling her to take some course of action. Rather it was to defend, attack or even runaway, her psyche was commanding her to move. However her body remained glued to the ground as she stared back at her enemy. It was strange; she couldn't even act on impulse.

Another alien occurrence was the excessive beating that was going on within her chest. _Is that my heart? _She wondered. It had been a while since she sensed it's presence, though she always knew that it was there. How could she forget? Her heart was one of the many human parts of her anatomy that still remained. The constant thumping of her heart was peculiar to her; ever since she was changed into a bionic being she hadn't felt the muscular organ. Sometimes she pondered if the doctor had removed it from her body. Now she knew that wasn't the case. The rapid rate of which her heart was beating was evidence of the emotion that she had been experiencing for the past moments.

Fear…

As she lied on her back, she stared back her enemy with cold blue eyes that were trying to hide the horror she was feeling. The Saiyans blade that was now stained with Android 17's crimson blood was pointed at her throat. From the tip of the dagger, the fluid continued to drip onto the soft skin of her neck. While watching the blood fall from the dagger her body began to shake. The fact that blood belonged to her fallen brother made her body tremble.

When she stared back at the young man she could see the wickedness clearly. His were still void of color, but the smirk on his face remained and it promised disaster. She wasn't sure of what he was planning, but she knew it wasn't pleasant. At this point she knew escape was impossible. All she could do was hope for a quick and painless death, but she was sure that was out of the question.

The silence was killing her. Whatever he was going to do, she'd wish he just did it and get it over with. All this waiting was torture for her mental capacity. Her brother who was stronger than her was just killed by the man towering over her, so she knew she didn't have a chance. Besides she wasn't in the best of shape. All her muscles were sore and her legs felt weak, though she could probably manage somehow. Nevertheless she was at a complete disadvantage so what was stopping him from finishing her off?

"Well…What the hell are you waiting for?A written invitation!?" she finally asked while glaring back at the half breed impatiently. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Trunks heard her question but didn't answer immediately. Instead his eyes continued to wonder up and down her body. Though he was a usually composed teen, he was now in a different state of mind. Under normal circumstances he would waste no time sending her to the next dimension. However when he took a look at her he couldn't help but think one thing. What a waste. The bionic woman had an hourglass figure that came with a considerable bust and a plump ass, he would be a fool not to enjoy her flesh.

The Saiyan chuckled, "Why are you in such a rush to die?" he asked. The amusement in his voice was an obvious indication that he was relishing the moment. Gripping his blade tighter, he tilted the hilt so that the point of the sword was positioned underneath her jaw. The sudden movement caused her to jerk her neck up to avoid the sharp tip of the weapon. "You should enjoy these last few moments of your pathetic existence. I know I will…"

Eighteen glared back at the psychopath. "What do you mean by that?" she growled. The way he was staring at her made her feel unnerved, like she was a piece of meat. She didn't know what he was planning which made her feel even tenser than before. The sadistic grin he had slowly disappeared and his lips were now formed in a thin line. At this point his future actions were completely unpredictable.

Ever since he had that power up, his personality changed along with his appearance. Before they killed that old man he was a normal kid who was fixated on saving the world. His main purpose was to destroy her and her brother and free the future. Though he had the power he wasn't cocky, he just wanted to complete his objective. But now he was different. Instead of the hero who stopped them, he became a possessed boy with a hunger for revenge. He wanted to make her suffer and she knew this, but that didn't mean she had to accept it.

Trunks tilted his head, "Well…What do you think it means?" he purred. Slowly he let his blade glide down her jawline. The bloody dagger continued to trace lower gently grazing the skin of her neck. "You're still alive. Aren't you?" he asked while continuing his musings. When he felt his sword shake he knew that he was causing her body to shiver awkwardly. He smirked when he saw her blue eyes following the blade as it continued to travel down her throat. Once he reached her collar bone he stopped.

Now the sword was placed on her slightly torn black top. The garment was already ripped so he figured why not? Without warning he swiftly cut through the apparel without cutting her delicate skin.

"What are you doing you bastard?!" Eighteen shrieked when her black top was sliced in two revealing the valley of her breasts. Now she was left only in her bra and she immediately covered herself so he couldn't get a proper look at her twins.

He laughed at her response. "I see you have quite the pair," he stated while running his sword over her arms that were shielding his view of her bosom. Unlike her shirt her sleeves were still intact but he would change that soon enough. Quickly he made several cuts along her shoulders and forearms. Though her skin was soft it was still resistant so he didn't hold back during his strikes. Within seconds she was wincing in pain and there were several bruises on her arms and shoulders.

_Damn that stings like hell! _But she bit down on her tongue so she wouldn't let out anymore sounds. Now she knew what his angle was, he was planning on violating her. He wanted to punish her by forcing himself on her. She should have known that was what he was after. Though that should have been an obvious possibility, she never considered it because of their history. He hated her and she hated him so he never thought he would be attracted to her sexually. _Then again, he isn't himself right now._

"You can't do this!"

Trunks quirked a brow, "Why not?" he asked before taking the blade off her skin. She had a look of apprehension on her face, an expression of fear of the events to come. This expression proved to satisfy the young hybrid immensely. "Are you scared android? How does it feel to go from being the hunter to being the hunted?"

_You smug jackass…I won't give in to you that easily! _No matter how bleak things looked she would rather die before giving her body to him.

When she didn't answer he decided to continue his earlier actions. Instead of cutting her arms he shifted his attention to her strong thick legs. Again he didn't give a words notice before he started slashing her legs. Randomly he cut her thighs and calves, each swipe more vicious than the last.

This time she couldn't hold back her cries of pain. She didn't scream, but she did wince and groan as she tried to bare the anguish. _I don't know how much more of this I can take, _she thought while clenching her teeth. She was starting to lose blood and if she lost too much she knew she would lose consciousness. The wounds weren't deep, but she still had cuts decorating her calves, thighs, arms, and shoulders.

He continued to slash away at her thighs, ripping up her stockings and bruising her skin to the point that her legs were turning as red as tomatoes. Eventually the stinging pain became too much for her and she moved her hands that were covering her breast as a last defense and she moved them to stop his blade.

"Enough!"

During a horizontal strike she caught the sword in between her palms. She was quick with her movements as well as precise. Her speed and reflexes even surprised her; she didn't think she would be capable of stopping him in her current state. When it came down to it, she was getting tired of that damn sword and her main focus was stopping his onslaught before she lost anymore of her blood. She may be a cyborg, but she still required a certain amount of blood. Her breasts that were being held in a push up bra were now on display, but at the moment she didn't even notice. All she was focused on was stopping him from hurting her further.

"That shits…Getting on my nerves…" she panted. Her breathing was rough and the fatigue was finally starting to settle in, but she refused to show weakness. Somehow someway she was going to survive. At first she was ready to surrender her life, but now that she realized what his intentions were she couldn't let him have his way.

Now Trunks was slightly shocked by her reaction. He didn't think she would ever try and catch his blade and even if she did try he didn't think she'd be successful. _This keeps getting more interesting by the second._ "Oh my apologies…I didn't realize I was hurting you," he mocked as with a sadistic grin.

"You're a sick freak!" she sneered with disgust. The android continued to glare at her punisher as she kept the weapon sandwiched between her hands. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to let go.

Her sudden declaration made the boy look at her with a blank expression. He stopped moving but he still held the hilt of his sword in a firm grip so she wouldn't wrench it away from him. After several moments of silence, Trunks did something to surprise the blonde. He through his head back and laughed like a madman. All eighteen could do was stare at him confusedly, that wasn't what she was expecting. When he started to calm down, he palmed his forehead and shook it amusedly.

"Why are you laughing?" she growled. There wasn't a damn thing funny about the situation but then again... she wasn't the one who had the upperhand.

"I'm sorry…" he chuckled while scratching his spikey blonde hair. "I just find it hilarious that a murderous sociopathic bitch like you would call anyone a sick freak!" He replied.

"Shut the fuck up!" she screamed in a mixture of frustration and rage. Normally she was calm, but he was really pushing her over the edge. "I may be a murderer but what kind of man forces himself on a woman?!"

Trunks glared back at her with intensity. "Don't act like you're some damsel in distress, it doesn't suit you one bit," he remarked in a cold tone. She didn't have the right to judge anyone on morals with her track record. This woman was responsible for the deaths of millions. She destroyed countless cities and killed his friends and family. Her audacity was enough to make him want to end her life right then and there. However he had plans for the bionic female before sending her to the underworld.

Smirking, the young Saiyan kicked her hard in her chest forcing her back. As she continued to fall he took the opportunity to cut her bra in two. In a flash, his blade slashed through the middle of the undergarment. Before her back could hit the ground eighteen also decided to take advantage of the moment. Pointing her index finger at Trunks she prepared to fire. When he noticed she was preparing to fire an energy blast he jumped to evade her attack.

However the teen didn't know that she wasn't aiming her attack at him. Instantly, a thin blast of yellow energy left her finger and shot right through the steel of his sword easily cutting it in half. The upper half of the blade soared through the air before falling several feet behind him with a loud cling.

Trunks slowly floated back to the ground and observed his dagger. He glowered at it when he noticed it was a lot shorter. Calmly he turned around to see where the other half of his weapon had landed. He spotted it implanted in the earth only a few feet away. Seventeen's dried blood still soiled the tip. _Well I can't dwell on it now,_ he shrugged.

Shifting his attention back to Eighteen he smiled with satisfaction. "Well done. You broke my one and only blade." he stated before tossing the rest of the destroyed steel. The woman was smirking, but it didn't faze him at all. She was happy that she destroyed his weapon though it didn't matter. He was done with it anyways, now it was time for a more _hands_ on approach.

"Too bad," she remarked slyly.

Trunks looked at her without emotion. Then his eyes wondered downward and his grin returned. "Hmm… while your gloating I think I should let you know something."

"Yeah what's that…?" she asked in monotone.

"I can see your bare tits…"

Eighteen eyes popped. "Huh?" Suddenly she felt a cold breeze on her breasts. When she looked down she let out a girlish yelp that was very unlike her considering her status as a tomboy. Indeed her tits were exposed. Her large breasts were perky so there was no sagging and she had pink nipples which were starting to become erect because of the cold air. Next to her feet were two white cups that was once her brassiere. Blushing prophesy she quickly covered her breasts with her palms.

"I see you're still trying to conceal your body…"

She lifted her gaze to see Trunks standing before her with hungry eyes. The toothy grin he had told her that he was very satisfied at the moment. When he knelt down on the hunches of his ankles, she leaned away from him to lessen their proximity.

"It's pointless you know," He whispered huskily while cupping her cheek. Sensually he ran his fingers along her smooth face. That act alone was enough to make her heart beat increase. His calloused fingers continued to trace circles around her soft skin. "I will not be denied." As soon as the words left his mouth he reached out and grabbed her forearms, easily wrenching them apart. The not so subtle movement caused her mounds of flesh to bounce.

Licking his lips he focused in on her perky breasts. The pink nubs were just begging for attention and he was more than willing to oblige. Aggressively he took her left nipple into his mouth. His warm tongue swirled around the sensitive nub vigorously. Once her nipple started to become erect he switched his attention to her opposite breast and continued his actions. He still kept a firm grip on both of her arms to prevent her from trying to stop his ministrations.

Eighteen couldn't use her arms to fight back because of his superior strength, but she still had her legs. Viciously she started to kick at the Saiyans chest and rib cage. "Get your filthy tongue off me!" she yelled while stomping her feet against his upper body. Relentlessly she pounded away hoping that he would loosen his grip on her so that he could protect himself, but he didn't seem fazed at all_. I'm too weak right now… I can't even make him flinch!_

She was getting nowhere fast and as much as she hated to admit it, her body was starting to react to the actions of his tongue. Her body was becoming hotter and even her breathing was picking up to the point that she was panting. Now she was trying her best to hold back the moans that wanted to escape her lips. The way he was biting and suckling at her nipples was driving her crazy. The pleasure was definitely rising in her nether regions. She could feel herself becoming moist and her panties were beginning to stick to her crotch. _This can't be happening! I'm actually getting turned on! _She couldn't believe this kid was having such an effect on her. He was making her wet and causing her mind to become hazy.

_No…I have to put a stop to this!_

Shaking her head she snapped herself out of the mind numbing pleasure. Grunting she brought her knee up as hard as she could and connected it with his jaw. Her abrupt movement caused his tongue to stop gliding on the surface of her pale flesh. Eighteen stared at him as his head hung low and saliva dripped from his mouth. From her point of view he looked like a starving dog that was deprived of its lunch. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was irritated.

Suddenly Trunks let out a primal growl. The deep rumble within his chest caused her to freeze and watch him intently. In the blink of an eye the possessed teen delivered a stinging smack to her face causing her to fall back on the broken concrete. Again her breast bounced from the quick and unsuspecting motion. In an instant he pounced on her, easily straddling her waist. He didn't stop there, promptly he pinned both of her wrists to the ground, only inches away from her head on either side. The small trickles of blood that were on her arms started to slide down because of the elevation. It continued to descend till it flowed onto Trunk's hands.

Glaring down at her with killing intent he whispered, "Your resistance is becoming annoying." Normally he had great patience, but in this state it didn't take much to set him off. With each second he could feel his heart racing faster than the one previous. His arousal and anger were causing him to feel anxious. All these emotions he was feeling were making him tremble.

Eighteen didn't know what was going on, but she was now more scared than ever. The way his body was shaking made her feel uncertain. He looked more feral, like an animal and his teeth seemed to be razor sharp. _Were they always like that? _She wondered. Well that didn't matter. Her main concern was for her well-being. Now she was truly regretting trying to attack him.

Trunks eyes started to flash. One second they were void and empty and the other they were the usual ocean blue. This process went on for a while. As she witnessed his eyes change back in forth she started to think. _What's going on? Is he having an inner struggle? _She was confused, but for some reason she was hoping his eyes would return to their original state. _Maybe then he'll snap out of it,_ she thought. She knew if he did come back to his senses he would probably still kill her, but at least she wouldn't be defiled. Not only was she android, but she was also a women. She had her pride.

Though she was hoping for the teen to wake up, he was too far gone. After what felt like forever his eyes stopped flashing and they remained empty white emotionless orbs. Suddenly his ragged breathing came to a halt and the trembling of his torso ceased. Wickedly he looked at her before licking his lips.

"Shall we commence?" He asked huskily.

"What are you-?

Interrupting her questioning he released his grip on her wrists and turned his attention to her torn stockings. Not even giving it a second thought he grabbed at the thin material and proceeded ripping it to shreds. She wanted to protest, but before she could say anything her legs were completely bare. It wasn't hard for him to tear the fabric since there were already a number of holes in the garment. Now that her legs were revealed he could see the pale flesh which was now reddened because of all the cuts. The only piece of clothing she still had was her panties, other than that she was completely naked.

Curiously Trunks let his finger trace up her legs. He started at her claves and then his hands wondered up her thighs. Her legs were thick but they were firm with muscle, not to mention soft. The way her skin felt beneath his fingers was marveling. He never thought that her skin would be so smooth and besides all the cuts he gave her with his sword it was unblemished. Once he reached her panties, he noticed something.

They were damp.

"So you're wet?" he smirked before patting the surface of her white underwear. Her only reply was an irritated snort. Wanting to get a better view he placed his hand on the trim of her panties and snatched the piece off. Eighteen shrieked and her eyes bulged when she saw her last piece of clothing fall from his fingertips and float to the ground.

She couldn't even begin to describe the embarrassment she was feeling. Here she was the mighty android 18, the deadly beauty, the terror of the earth, was reduced to nothing but a plaything. She didn't have an ounce of apparel on her person. Yeah she still had her tan boots but that didn't matter since her goodies were completely on display! _It can't get any more humiliating than this!_ While shivering, she placed one hand on her vagina and she wrapped both of her breasts with one arm to cover them.

Trunks sighed while shaking his head in annoyance. "Not this again…" He grumbled. Raising his finger he aimed it at the hand that was covering her woman hood. Grinning he released a small ray of energy.

When the ray made contact with back of her hand she winced before moving her hand away from her glistening pussy. "Fuck!" she winced while rubbing the back of her hand against her thigh. _Damn it. _When the stinging started to dissipate she observed her limb. It was slightly burnt but it would heal soon enough.

When she looked up at Trunks, he was staring back at her uncaringly. "If you don't want me to do that again, I suggest you move your arm." Eighteen gaze drifted down to the arm that was draped across her luscious bosom. She really didn't want to move, but she knew that if she didn't he'd continue burning her flesh till it became unbearable. _So why fight the inevitable? _She told herself. With a grimace she forced her eyes away from him. She was already embarrassed enough, looking him in the eyes would only worsen her shame. Instead of staring at her nemesis she shifted her eyes to a pile of rubble to her left. Hesitantly she started to lower her arm. As she removed it from her breast the appendage started to shake with reluctance. A huge part of her wanted to cover herself as much as possible and tell him to fuck off, but she knew that wasn't an option. Taking a deep breath she completely removed her arm and let it rest on her hand rest on her lap.

"Much better…" Trunks said while kneeling down so that he was eye level with her breasts. Just like before he decided to play with the mounds, but instead of suckling them he placed a hand on her left breast and gave it a squeeze. Eighteen accidently let out a whimper and Trunks grinned in satisfaction. As he massaged the gland his other hand wondered down her abdomen and into her crouch where he found her soaking womanhood. The first thing he noticed was that it was not only moist but very warm.

She gasped when she felt his long fingers touch the surface of her pussy. Playfully his index finger traveled up and down her outer lips. Each time he would force his index finger a little deeper until it slipped into her warm folds. He chuckled when she arched her back and moaned at the sudden intrusion. _She's tight…Tighter than I expected… _he thought to himself. To get another reaction out of her he started pushing his digit in and out of her vagina. At first he was feeling some resistance, but eventually her cavern adjusted to the subtle movement. With each thrust, his finger became wetter with her juices.

Eighteen's eyes were half lidded as the pleasure started to overload her senses. Not only was he playing with her breasts, but he was pumping her pussy with his finger and she was actually enjoying his ministrations. This wasn't the first time that a man had ever tried to satisfy her with there hands, but this was the first time that someone was successful with making her feel good while doing it.

Over the years her and her brother had many sex partners. Whenever they found someone who was good looking of the opposite sex, they'd let the other know. For example, if eighteen ever saw an attractive girl she'd inform her brother and he'd make a move. Sometimes the girl would turn down his advances and he would have to use brute force to get what he wanted and once he was done he'd kill her for her defiance. However he wasn't completely without heart. If the girl was willing to begin with he'd spare her life after he enjoyed her body. The same went for her and a man she thought was hot. Most of the time the men she approached would jump at the chance to have sex with her which was expected, but the guys she desired were the ones who were either spoken for or declined. She loved opposition; it was always that much more satisfying when she got what she was after.

The irony of her current predicament was unbelievable.

Domination was something she thoroughly enjoyed, but now she was on the receiving end and she was moaning and whimpering like a bitch in heat. The way his finger reached into her depths was causing her to squirm in delight. She was trying her best to deny feeling anything, but she was definitely feeling something. Out of all the guys she's been with, none of them were able to do this to her. They were either clueless or average she never really had a talented lover. _I can't believe my body's reacting to this-_

The bionic woman bit her lip as she felt a second finger invade her soaking pussy. All the sensations she was experience was too much for her handle. Now he was tweaking her nipple like he was turning a door knob. Back in forth he moved his hands as he gave treatment to both of her breasts. The sensitive nubs were becoming even more erect and she was starting to get goose bumps on her areola. _You trash! You'll pay for this! _She screamed things he was doing to her body were unimaginable. He was only a brat yet he was on the verge of making her cum.

When she felt something slimy and thick touch her outer lips her gaze dropped to see Trunk's tongue flapping at her pussy. She wanted to curse him but all she could do was groan and grind her hips into his salivating organ. As his tongue continued to probe his fingers started to stimulate her emerging clit. Now he was doing too much, she couldn't handle the all the attention her vagina was receiving. Her vision was starting become hazy as she felt his finger exit and his tongue enter her wet heat. Continuously it flicked the red nub, arousing her even more than his fingers. Completely overwhelmed, Android 18 let out a loud cry as she finally reached her impending release.

Her body shuttered and she panted heavily as she came. The juices gushed out of her pussy and onto the hot pavement. Eagerly Trunks lapped up the fluids before it could all go to waste. With vigor he licked her mound and relished the taste. _Not bad_, he thought while flicking his tongue over outer lips. The taste was new, but surprisingly he liked the flavor.

"You came," he stated with a devilish chuckle. Eighteen was still trying to recover from her orgasm so she couldn't even reply since she was barely aware that he was talking. Her chest continued to rise and fall as her eyes opened wide and staring into the blue sky. Over the years she has had several partners, not to mention her fingers, but she had never in her life climaxed as hard as she just did.

Satisfied with himself, Trunks rose from his kneeling position. Slowly he raised his hand that was covered with the android juices and placed it his mouth. Thoroughly, his tongue swirled around his digits until the substance was gone. "Delicious…" he commented while giving his middle finger one last lick. "I wasn't expecting such a sweet flavor since you're an android. Your pussy tastes even better than Seventeen's blood." he grinned.

Eighteen finally came down from her orgasmic high and glared at the Saiyan with immense hatred. "Y-You…Monster…!" she growled. Though she was still blushing and trying to catch her breath, she was at her boiling point. "How dare you…! How dare you mention his name!" she yelled.

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know why you're upset…" he stated while casually rotating his neck. With each movement his muscles cracked loudly. "Only seconds ago you were moaning like a common whore." he stated. She could huff and puff all she wanted, but he knew that deep down she enjoyed every moment. In his opinion she should be more honest with herself.

"Fuck you…"

"In a moment…" he laughed causing her to grunt with frustration. Before they really got down to business, he needed something from her. He knew she was probably going to struggle at first, but he always enjoyed a challenge. It made the game that much more fun. "Now that I've tasted you…I think it's your turn to taste me."

"What the hell are you on about now?!" she asked.

He chuckled before his eyes dropped down to his crotch. Instantly Eighteen's eyes followed his and when she landed on the apparent destination she gasped_. This can't be real… _she gasped as her eyes fell on the huge bulge sticking out of his trousers. _He's huge,_ she wanted to scream, but didn't lest she boost his ego.

"I see you're starting to understand," he smirked while reaching for his zipper. Taking a hold of his fly he slowly zipped it down. Then he reached inside his trousers so that he can show her what she would be dealing with. Eighteen's breath got caught in her throat when she saw him pull his penis out. The organ dangled loosely between his legs in a half erect state. He wasn't even fully hard and he was easily over seven inches, and the width of it was just as astonishing. There was no contest; he easily exceeded all the men she had been with.

Trunks snickered at her reaction, before placing his hands on his hips. "So…Do you like what you see?" He taunted. To add to her embarrassment he took hold of his length and gave it a few strokes. His penis was only inches away from her face.

Rigorously the bionic woman shook her head in denial. "Get that thing! Out of my face!" she shouted while shutting her eyes. Now she was blushing even more, as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She didn't know why she was this nervous, since she dealt with this type of thing all the time and she was almost positive that he was a virgin, but this whole time he had been acting so confident. Could she be wrong? That would explain how he made her cum with little to no effort. _How could a brat like him be hung like that?!_

Becoming impatient, Trunks grabbed her wrist and placed it on the hilt of his shaft. Suddenly she opened her eyes to see her hand wrapped around his now fully erect cock. _It's enormous! _If she had to guess she'd say it was at least nine inches and as thick a sausage. She hated to admit it... but she could feel her pussy becoming moist yet again. Now she was tempted to do one of two things, jerk him off to completion or squeeze the organ till it burst. The latter would probably get her killed.

"What are you waiting for?"

The naked blonde looked up to see, Trunks staring at her expectantly. He was starting to grow weary. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ Gulping she gave it a few test pumps and she saw his face visually relax. _It's so hot,_ she thought as she continued to stroke his girth. The veins along the shaft started become more pronounced with each pump of her wrist. She was building up a good rhythm when she felt the palm of his hand on top of her head.

"Put it in your mouth…" he demanded in a cold tone.

Eighteen glared up at him. "You've got to be kidding. I'm already getting you off, isn't that good enough?!"

The young hybrid didn't respond with his words, instead he held out an open hand. In his palm a purple ball of energy began to grow. The sphere kept expanding until it was the size of a soft ball. Slowly he placed the dark energy ball next to the side of her face. He grinned when she saw her eyes widen in horror. "I can easily burn all your hair off right now, you know that?" as the ball inch closer to her, she started to quiver. "If you want to keep your precious hair intact open your mouth."

The android hands loosened around his penis at the thought of her being bald. Her hair was always something she took pride in. Every day she would wash and condition it so that it kept its perfect texture. The reason her hair meant so much to her wasn't for the typical reasons of a woman. Unlike most females her hair didn't grow back, that was one of the many cons of being a cyborg.

_I have no choice._

Hesitantly she opened her mouth, she was about to bring him into her cavern when he forced his way through her lips as soon as they parted. Like a mad man he gripped her skull and started to fuck her face rapidly. "Mmph!" she stammered as she tried to talk with her mouth full.

Whatever she was trying to say was irrelevant to Trunks as he continued to pump himself into her orifice. The feeling of her tongue wrapping around him and the saliva consuming him felt incredible. When he noticed that she was struggling to breathe, he took one final plunge into the depths of her mouth till he reached her throat. _Fuck this feels great… _he thought before slowly removing his length from her puckered lips.

As soon as he exited her mouth she hunched over and started coughing. Spit and saliva fell from her mouth while she attempted to catch her breath. His thrusts were so powerful that he managed to trigger her gag reflex.

"Sorry about that," he said while faking bashfulness. "I guess I got a little carried away…"

Her only response to his idiotic statement was a glower of hatred. _Carried away my ass! He did that shit on purpose! _The nerve he had never ceased to amaze her. He was completely drunk with power and now he was forcing her to do his every whim so she wouldn't have to experience his torture.

"Seriously though," he started before taking a hold of his length. Smirking he stroked himself a few times. "This time I won't interfere," he then positioned his cock right in front of her wet lips. When she gazed up at him from her kneeling position she had a look of apprehension on her face. It was obvious she didn't trust him after that stunt he just pulled. Sighing he was once again told her that 'he wouldn't do it and to get back to work!'

Reluctantly she took hold of his shaft. This time it was slathered with her own saliva which made the pulsating organ glisten under the sun. Frowning, she steadily began to pump his dick in her hand. To be cautious her eyes went to the Saiyan to see if he would try and assault her a second time, but this time he looked completely calm. After getting that much needed assurance, she opened her mouth and slowly accepted the tip of his penis. Sensually she swirled her tongue around the tip and licked the pre cum that had started to gather.

Gaining confidence, she started twist her hands up and down as his shaft as she continued to jerk him. When he let out a pleasure filled groan she decided to take him further into her cavern. Now she was pumping and sucking him faster in hope that he would hurry up and cum. She knew she had to be doing a fairly good job since his hips were swaying back in forth ever so subtly. Taking it out of her mouth she let her tongue glide down the shaft to add more lubricant. Once she was done, she lifted his manhood and started to suck on his scrotum while still beating his meat. Giving head was nothing new to her, the only difference here was that he was a lot bigger than what she was accustom to.

With a loud pop she removed her mouth from his balls and put his penis back into her orifice. Moving at a quicker tempo, her hand vigorously pumped him. The effect of her ministrations was almost instantaneous; before she knew it his hands were gripping her skull and holding her in place.

Trunks groaned as he felt the pressure in his testicles build up; he was going to blow any second no matter how hard he tried to hold on. The way her hands and mouth were working him was a combination of unbelievable stimulation. "Here it comes…" Trunks grunted.

When Eighteen heard his declaration of completion, she prepared to remove her mouth but his hands kept her head held firmly in place. _No I don't want to taste his-_

Too late. Trunks bucked his hips one last time before erupting in the confines of her oral cavity. Rope after rope of his semen shot into her warm cavern. The taste was bitter and very pungent. Luckily he didn't release all of his essence in her mouth, after a few seconds he pulled out and splashed her face which was not appreciated. _There so much…! _She grimaced as his pearly seed hit her eyes, nose, and cheeks. Now she had reached an all-time low, not only was her mouth soiled with his cum but also her face.

Trunks sighed as the overflow of his Saiyan essence finally stopped. Though the geyser of his cum stopped, his cock barely wilted. "Not bad Android," he commented. Being a horny Saiyan teen, he had masturbated every so often, but that was the first time he had such a powerful orgasm.

She wanted to peek out of her eyes, before brushing of the strands of sperm that decorated the lids and the bottom of the sockets. With her vision cleared, she proceeded to wipe away the rest of the substance on her face. _This is so degrading! _Usually she would kill a guy for doing something like that to her, but this is the first time she had dealt with someone who was stronger than her. Her eyes went down to her breast which also held some of his cum and she grunted in annoyance. "Gross…Couldn't you have finished somewhere else besides my body?"

Uncaring, Trunks shrugged. "I figured it was only fair. I got to savor your fluids, so it's only right that you got a taste of mine," he grinned smugly.

Eighteen snorted in disgust, "You make it sound like some kind of reward." The bionic woman observed her body to see if there any traces of his awful seed. Successfully she cleaned her breast, but she didn't want even a drop of his cum on her. _Good it's gone._

"Of course it's a reward. In your mouth is the essence of a Saiyan and if you know what's good for you you'll swallow it with gratitude."

Immediately she deflated at that command. She knew that he would want her to do that, but she was hoping for a chance to spit it out when he wasn't watching. Begrudgingly she nodded while closing her eyes. Tilting her head back she let the hot liquid go down her throat. Quickly she drank the substance despite her unwillingness.

"Good, but were not done yet!" Trunks proclaimed and that was when Android 18 realized that his cock had rejuvenated back to its fully erect state. The organ was rock hard and its veins were pulsating with streamlets of his cum running down the shaft. It didn't take much thought to figure out what he wanted, but that very revelation was what caused her to slowly crawl backwards.

"No…" she whispered in fear of his impending actions. "You want to…"

The hybrid teen laughed wickedly at the dread on her normally relaxed face, the expression was gratifying to say the least. Her fear was causing his dick to harden even more. While he was enjoying the moment, Eighteen surveyed the area, looking for an escape route. They were in the middle of the street, so they were in an open are so there weren't many places for concealment. However she did spot an alleyway, not too far from their position. _Maybe I could go down there._

Those thoughts were interrupted when Trunks kneeled down and pried her legs open. Examining her vagina his palm rested on the mound and he noted that she was still pretty wet down there. _I guess she's ready enough,_ regardless if she was wet or not he was going to proceed, but he didn't want any surprises. Carefully he spread her nether lips and pushed his index finger. He could feel the heat radiating onto his digit. Smirking, he removed his finger and took hold of his cock. Positioning himself at her entrance he looked up at her with lust filled eyes.

"No, don't!" she pleaded desperately. The beating of her heart increased with anticipation. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle something of that size. Not only that, but being fucked by him wasn't something she could live with. He was her enemy and the murderer of her twin brother.

"Are you begging?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice. The look that was now on his face was somewhat venomous. "I'm surprised. But I wonder… how many people begged for a chance before you killed them in cold blood. All the families and innocent lives that you and your brother stole without remorse, did they ever get a chance?" He roared.

No words came to her mind. She couldn't think of a proper response. What was she supposed to say anyway? That she was sorry for killing innocent humans, or that if she had another chance she would change and do things differently. Hell no, she was a being of destruction and nothing would ever change that fact. Guilt was for the weak and she was anything but that. Instead of panicking she just glared back at the enraged boy.

"They died because they were weak!" she spat with a devilish grin. His reminder of all the people she exterminated somehow lightened her mood. It made her realize that she had been acting pathetic and without dignity. "Humans let their emotions control them. That is why there is so much turmoil in this world. The Earth has been on a crash course for centuries, it's only a matter of time before the planet is completely ruined. All I'm doing is making the destruction process quick and painless." She added with a scowl. "I don't regret a damn thing kid! And if you're going to fuck me, hurry up and get it over with!"

With eyes full of hatred leaned in close so his face was only an inch away from hers. Looking directly into her cerulean blue orbs, he growled. "You may not lament killing earth's inhabitants, but you will regret those words android…"

The smug grin on her face vanished when he plunged into her depths with a powerful thrust. He held nothing back; his cock was buried up to the hilt in her pussy. Her eyeballs almost bulged out of their sockets at the sudden intrusion. _He's too big_… The way he spread her was painful and his cock was reaching her womb with ease. Eighteen whimpered slightly while trying to endure the pain. She didn't want to show him any weakness but the size and girth of his penis was unbelievable.

"Damn… you're pretty tight for an android slut!" He remarked through grit teeth. He was expecting some resistance, but not this much. She was gripping him so tightly; her inner walls were practically clinging to him, which was making it hard for him to move. Still she was pretty wet, so he decided to take advantage of that. Slowly he pulled out of her slick heat until his entire length was removed. Than in one swift motion he drove into her causing her to scream out in pain. The sudden thrust surprised her, but she bit her lip hard to suppress her cries. She may have been strong, but right now she felt like she was going to break in half.

Fiercely he slammed his member into her cunt. She tried not to make a sound but he was fucking her so hard that being quiet was starting to seem impossible. The pace he was moving at was forcing her back to jolt back in forth. Because of his super strength his pounding caused the earth to shake and she could feel the ground beneath her crack. It was clear to her now…He wasn't trying to fuck her! He was trying to destroy her!

Continuously there pelvises collided and she couldn't stop the moans from escaping her lips. Slowly the pain was starting to dissipate and it was being replaced with pleasure. She was starting to get used to him, but her cunt was still aching with every move of his hips. It was shameful to feel pleasure from this half breed brat, but she couldn't help the way her body reacted to his movements. The way he filled her to the brim was marvelous, it was unlike anything she ever felt before. Nonetheless, his forceful thrusts were causing her pussy to stretch.

Trunks grunted as he kept going strong with his assault, each drive he made into her pussy was sharper and harder than the previous one. He felt good inside of her, some of his forcefulness rooted from his hatred for her and the rest came from pure lust. Her insides were so warm and slick that he just couldn't get enough. Rather if she wanted to admit it or not, he knew she was feeling pleasure as well. The way her cheeks were tinted red and the moans and whimpers she made were clear Indications.

Suddenly he went a little deeper and hit her innermost wall which caused her to squeal uncharacteristically. "So fucking deep…" she whispered lowly. He had reached a part of her that she didn't even know existed. Well she knew it existed since she was programmed to know a lot about the male and female anatomy but that wasn't the point! She didn't think anyone could ever reach it and she knew it had an effect on him to since he was grinding his teeth like an animal.

Though what just happened was unsuspecting, Trunks continued his thrusting. Repeatedly he pounded the same spot and she was becoming wetter than a water park. She could feel another orgasm approaching which made her want to cry. _This kids going to make me cum again…_

She was now clenching his member even tighter, like her vagina was trying to keep him there permanently. The grip on his cock was like a vice and the woman he was penetrating was beyond ordinary so there was only one thing he could do to keep his rhythm.

Power up.

Yelling briefly a dark purple aura surrounded his body and Eighteen heaved when she felt the wicked energy surge through her core. The vitality seemed to relax her body in a weird way, but it had the opposite effect on him. Now he looked even more ominous than before.

Savagely he pounded her pussy making her scream out. _I can't hold on much longer,_ he thought to himself. And by the way her hips were unconsciously rocking back into his she was getting close as well. With each pump a sloshing sound was made and small sprinklets of her fluids came out. The slapping of their skin echoed throughout the empty street.

Eighteen groaned as the sensations she was feeling were unreal. Now she was reaching her limit as the pleasure overwhelmed her being. He plunged once more into her and she squirted lavishly.

"Damn, you came hard. My dick must feel heavenly!" He commented in a raspy voice. She didn't bother getting into another back in forth with him. Besides now that she had an orgasm some of the pain was starting to become noticeable. She could feel her pussy throbbing around his dick and she was doing everything she could do bare the pain.

He may have been mocking her, but when he felt his own orgasm near he became silent and focused. Grunting savagely, he gripped her hips and gave a few more powerful pumps. Unlike before this time he climaxed differently. Instead of the usual moaning, during one final thrust he let out a loud ape like roar as he ejaculated inside the bionic woman. Huge spurts of his hybrid seed doused her walls and traveled downward toward her womb. The warm sticky fluid flowing through her core made her gasp in shock. _He came inside…why?_

Trunks panted heavily before pulling out of her depths. As he tried to gather himself, he sat back on his knees and wiped the sweat off his brow. _Damn…That felt good…_grinning he looked down at the naked cyborg. Her face was awe stricken and her breathing was a little ragged. He knew that she had endless stamina so he knew she wasn't tired. Her heavy breathing could only be summed up to her current anxiety. From his point of view she seemed to be caught between a state of bliss and shame. Something else that captivated him was her glistening body. Her pert nipples were on display and his sperm that was oozing out of her pussy was also in plain sight. What really caught his eye were all the cuts that adorned her skin. Just the mere sight of her in that state relit a fire within him. Oh he was far from done with her.

Android 18 laid on her back silently listening to the rhythm of her heart beat. Sweat dripped down her form as she stared into the blazing sun. As she breathed she began to contemplate the recent chain of events. Only half an hour ago she watched her brother die and she had just been violated by the very man that ended his life. She was still coping with the fact that they were defeated. _How could he have become this strong? _She pondered. There was a time when he was nothing to her just a child who showed up with Gohan in attempts to stop her and her brother. Then when they killed Gohan they didn't see him for a whole three years. In that time he grew stronger and tougher. He had reached the legendary status of his race, a Super Saiyan. But even then he still didn't hold a candle to them.

During their last battle with the half breed they thought they had killed him. They had beaten him to a pulp and blasted him to hell. _So how did he survive? _She wondered while pushing away a blonde lock that was sticking to her face. Whatever the case was he had returned and with a vengeance. Throughout the whole battle if you could call it that, he was completely untouchable. He embarrassed the bionic siblings and made them look inferior. Now her brother's dead body was around the corner and she was lying in the buff in the middle of Main Street.

Blocking her view of the sun was a body looming over her slightly eclipsing the burning star. It was Trunks. He was standing over impassively. His black tank top was now removed revealing his muscular frame. Beads of sweat slid down his chiseled chest and continued to descend onto his rock hard abs until it disappeared into his trousers. _What's he doing now?_ This was a good question, considering he had violated her in almost every way possible. As she watched him she saw his neck tilt slightly to the side. Slowly his lips curled up into a demented smirk revealing his sharp teeth. His empty eyes widened and focused on her frame. _It's that psychotic look! This is bad!_

Quickly she lifted her back off on the ground and placed her hands on the concrete for support. "What!?" she yelled in fear. That expression he had was only one he used for when he was going to do something terrifying, "Why are you looking at me like that?!" Unfortunately no answer was given he remained mute.

Suddenly he lashed out and grabbed her by her arm. His hold was tight as he applied pressure to his grip on her biceps. "Let go of me!" she demanded and this time he actually listened. Sort of.

"As you wish," he replied with a toothy grin. With little effort he flipped her over so that she was now lying on her stomach. Roughly he took hold of her hips and propped them up so her ass was in the air. Now that she was positioned in the way he wanted he proceeded with his musings. His eyes concentrated on the puckered hole above her pussy. Humming to himself he gave it a test lick which caused 18 to yelp.

Alarmed and outraged, she whipped her head back. "No that's one place I won't allow you to touch me!" she screamed while kicking her legs back frantically. There was no way he was going to take her anal virginity. Yes that's right virginity. That is one place she never let a man venture, no matter how good looking they were. It was a forbidden zone and it would stay that way as long as she was breathing.

Her backwards kicks became harder as they continued to hit trunks in his abdomen. One of her recoils struck his erect manhood and made him growl menacingly. Pissed off and fed up with her attempts to stop him from doing as he pleased, he delivered a hard punch to her left thigh making her fall forward. Before she could hit the ground he grabbed her roughly by her blonde locks and shoved her head into the earth. "That should quiet you down a bit," he said while taking hold of her hips and propping them up again.

Once more her ass became his main focal point. One hand went to her round behind while the other wondered around the outside of her rectum. Dipping his head down he started to lick around the crevice of her back hole. His tongue continued to circle around her anus, prodding it every so often. The tip of his oral muscle was dousing the hole with its saliva.

Eighteen groaned, before lifting her aching head out of the cracked concrete. He had forced her head into the gravel so hard that pieces of rock were now stuck to her face and she was now bleeding from her forehead. As trickles of blood slid down her face she shook her head to rid herself of dizziness. She struggled to regain her bearings however she was brought back to reality sooner when she felt a finger probe her anus.

She panted as she felt the long and thick digit go deeper hole until it reached her sphincter. Biting down onto her knuckles she tried to endure the weird sensation. It felt very strange to have someone touch her there, but for some reason her pussy was becoming wetter. As the finger started to go in and out, she could feel her nether regions get moister with each motion. Aside from the fact that if felt weird, it wasn't completely awful, at the most it tickled. What bothered her was not only the pain, but it was the principal of the matter. That hole was not meant for sex, so it should not be treated as such.

Trunks grinned to himself as he heard her moans. She was trying to be quiet but the feeling was to hard for her to ignore. With each push of the finger he could see her puckered hole open up a little. _Just a bit more, _he thought demonically. Taking his finger out, he added one more while maneuvering his opposite had under so it pressed against her wet heat. She was so drenched that her juices were dripping between her parted legs. Several more times he pushed his digits piercing her rectum before he with drawled. The preparations were complete. The hole was still tight as hell, but he just wanted to loosen it up enough to make it possible for him to fit.

When eighteen felt his cock touch her rear entrance, an expression of pure horror appeared on the androids face. "No! Please you can't do this! Anything but that!" she screamed. In all honesty she would rather have given him a hundred blowjobs than let him go through with his current intentions. Her desperate pleads made the smirk on Trunks face disappear and his facial expression became emotionless. As she turned her neck to look back at she noticed that he was deep in thought. _Maybe he would reconsider,_ she hoped.

Quietly the hybrid Saiyan leaned over her to whisper something in her ear. A combination of his hot breath and deep voice caused a chill to run down her spine.

"No mercy…"

Eighteen gasped at his words, but she let out an agonizing scream when she felt his cock penetrate her anus sharply. "AHHHHHH!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. The pain was like nothing she had felt before. Her ass felt like it had erupted in a blaze of hellish fire. Her eyes flickered widely as she tried to deal with the disomfort. Hot tears formed in her blue orbs at the unbelievable torment. The pain of the organ tearing through her muscles made her nerves soar to new heights. When her loud cry finally settled she could hear her own heavy breathing as well as his. Just like her, he was experiencing some new feelings but his was of immense pleasure while she was feeling nothing but anal anguish.

"Please….Take it out…!" she pleaded. Forming a coherent sentence was proving difficult. Her anus was stretching to accommodate his girth, but accepting his cock in her ass was a huge contrast to her vagina.

The teen smirked sadistically while hearing her beg. This is what he been waiting for this whole time. She was finally cracking into pieces, it took more work than he thought but his efforts were now paying off. "I would…" he chuckled while taking a firm hold of her hips. His husky voice was now transitioning into more animalistic tone. "But I'm just getting comfortable…!"

After those words he powered up again, but not for rhythmic reasons like before. This was purely for punishment. As the energy rushed into her rear, his cock started to feel like it was reshaping her insides. Suddenly the organ that had torn through her virgin hole was pulled out only to be slammed in with so much force that her body lurched forward. Her D cupped breast continued to sway back in forth as he pounded into her from behind. His thrust became faster and more violent over time.

With each push Eighteen screamed. Acting tough was the last thing on her mind. This wasn't like his previous actions. Enduring this wasn't possible. She couldn't get through this by grinding her teeth and hoping for him to cum soon like she had done before. His dick pistoned in and out of her so violently that she could swear her asshole was ripping apart. Eventually her throat became dry from all the agonizing yells and she lost her voice. After about ten minutes her eyes became hollow and empty. Her head was now down on the ground as her body started to spasm from the powerful jerking of her insides. Drool leaked from her mouth and formed a puddle as she was now nearing unconsciousness. He had playfully smacked her ass a few times to see if she was still awake, but didn't even get an insult or any type of response. That's how out of it she was.

To her relief after fifteen minutes of relentless pounding the torture came to an end. Trunks moaned in satisfaction before releasing his warm seed into her ass. Once he had pulled out with a loud 'pop' her thighs began to tremble. Her rectum was numb with pain and she could barely see straight. The hell she just went through was unreal, but she fought to remain awake. Though she able to fight the drowsiness her body was weak from abuse and it collapsed onto the destroyed gravel. Cum and blood leaked from her stretched rear as she panted heavily. _It's finally over, _she thought while closing her orbs briefly.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Trunks tuck his softened penis back into his trouser and zip up his fly. He walked over to pick up his tank and unraveled the garment before throwing it over his head. For about a minute the teen walked around in search of something, when he found it in a miniature pit he grinned. "There you are," leaning down he picked up the orange sheath and strap and connected them to his wounded back. The blade may have been destroyed but the sheath and strap was still perfectly fine.

Once he had collected his things he turned to the android was lying face down in the middle of the street. Her legs were shaking and his seed was leaking out of both her wholes and some blood had even emerged from her anus. The rest of her body was filled with bruises and contusions. He could only imagine the pain she was in. _Heh...Good thing I'm not her…_ He thought while walking towards stiff form.

"Amazing, after all that you still retain consciousness?" He asked with a raised brow. Of course he wasn't expecting an answer. So he continued on. "I must commend you," he said while giving her small clap of ovation. He had been toying with her for a while; however he had been serious at the moment. He had practically fucked her into oblivion and she didn't pass out. It was an impressive feat, but he still needed to finish the job. Stopping only a few inches from her body he extended his hand and opened his palm. Suddenly a humming sound started to emit and a purple ball began to grow. The growing sphere let out electric shocks as it continued to expand. It was the same attack he was going to use before to kill her when Seventeen interfered.

"You've come far, but it's time to die." He murmured darkly.

Hearing a familiar buzzing sound, Android 18 lifted her head off the ground. The android blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Standing before her was Trunks and he was holding a giant purple ball that was emitting powerful shockwaves. That's the same attack as before which meant. He's finally going to kill me. A small smile broke out on her face as she awaited her demise. After all she had been through today she eagerly looked forward to death. Her brother was dead and she had been raped thoroughly. Living didn't seem all that appealing anymore but she had a good run. She killed millions of people, been to extraordinary places, fought incredible battles, and had lots of sex. Too bad her last sexual encounter was forced and with someone she despised. Well whatever…It didn't matter in the least. In a few moments she'd be a sleep permanently and she'd be able to forget all about it and join Seventeen in hell.

Now it was finally happening. The earth and all it's fallen people were about to be avenged. He still couldn't believe it. His whole life was spent fearing and loathing these cybernetic creatures, but in a few seconds it would all be over. For years he felt helpless like a newborn puppy. Fear and pain was all he knew his whole life, but not anymore. Now he would know peace. _Gohan…This is for you! _He thought as he prepared to fire. He was about to deliver the finishing blow when he realized something that disturbed him.

She was smiling.

_Why is she smiling? She's about to die. Shouldn't she be begging for her life? _She supposed to be scared but instead she seems…at peace. _What's going on here? _She had this peaceful look on her face that was irritating him to no end. When he killed her brother he didn't beg but the fear in his eyes was as clear as day. Seventeen wanted to live and he wanted to kill the Saiyan with every fiber of his being. So why is she different? What makes her want death while her brother wanted to live during his final moments? The teen contemplated for about a minute before his eyes widened in realization. _Oh I see…_

Sighing, his dark energy ball slowly began to shrink in his hands until it completely vanished out of thin air. This sudden action didn't go unnoticed by the cyborg as she stared at him bewilderedly. "What are you doing?" she asked faintly. Her voice was still a little weak but she had strengthened her vocal cords by swallowing her saliva. "Aren't you going to finish me?" she asked while trying to mask the hope in her tone.

"No I'm not…" He coldly replied. Right now he was very pissed, but presently it felt like the right thing to do. "I don't really feel like it right now," he lied while turning around. Taking a deep breath he started to walk away but felt a hand encase his ankle. Turning around he saw Android 18 looking up at him what seemed to be annoyance.

"Why?" she grunted. "Don't you want your precious revenge?" She asked as her voice started to rise. It didn't make sense, why was he acting so strangely all of a sudden? For years he had been hell bent on destroying her and now he had the perfect opportunity and he was going throw it away because he didn't feel like it? She wasn't buying it all.

"I killed your friends and family and brought chaos to the Earth. You'd have to be a fool to let me live!" She spat.

Trunks observed her with an unreadable expression. She had a frustrated look on her face. There was this fire in her eyes that revealed her desperation. He knew what she was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. "Sorry, not interested."

His answer caused eighteen to suddenly blow a fuse. "What…? Not interested…?" she asked with a ferocious growl while clenching her teeth. That simple statement alone was enough to make the bionic woman reach her boiling point. Her small hands were now balled into a tight fist. She could feel them tremble as her anger started to rise. The tears that she had been trying to hold back once again surfaced at the bottom of her eye lids. "DON'T… FUCK WITH ME!" she screamed.

"YOU MERCILESSLY KILLED MY BROTHER YOU MONSTER! HE WAS MY ONLY FAMILY…THE ONLY PERSON WHO CARED ABOUT ME…THE ONLY PERSON I CARED ABOUT AND YOU EXECUTED HIM! THAN YOU STRIPPED ME UNTIL I WAS COMPLETELY NAKED! YOU SAW EVERY INCH OF MY BODY DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT WAS FOR ME YOU HALF BREED BRAT?"

Silently Trunks looked on with mild interest as the android continued with her random outburst. The emotion in her voice was that of a desperate and scared woman. He almost pitied her. Almost. He grinned inwardly while keeping his stoic face intact.

"And then…To add insult to injury…" she murmured as the hot streams of tears ran down her flushed cheeks. "YOU RAPED ME! YOU FUCKING RAPED ME YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU VIOLATED ME IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. MY WHOLE BODY WAS USED AS A TOY FOR YOUR AMUSMENT! YOU HELD NOTHING BACK YOU HUMILATIED ME! AFTER YOU DO ALL THAT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK AWAY! DO YOU THINK I CAN LIVE LIKE THIS?! I WAS FUCKED BY MY ENEMY. I' AM A DISGRACE TO MY BROTHER AS WELL AS MY CREATION! THE ONLY THING LEFT FOR ME NOW IS DEATH!"

Once that last sentenced was uttered Trunks lips curled up into the faintest grin. "And there it is," he droned triumphantly.

Now she has quieted down a little and the tight grip she had on his boot loosened. The confusion she was feeling from those four words kept her silent in hope that he would elaborate further. "There…What is…" she sniffled.

The teen tilted his head and smirked, "What I've been waiting for." he answered. The disarray on her face told him that she still didn't understand what he was getting at. Sighing, he went on to give her an explanation. "At this moment I'm guessing you feel ridiculed, ashamed, and worthless, like your life has no real value anymore…" Eighteen didn't respond or even give him a nod to let him know he was on target with his assumptions, but her continued silence said it all. "For years you two terrorized the earth and no one had the strength to defeat you. Everyone that had opposed you had fallen; even the mightiest of warriors like my father, Piccolo, and Gohan were no match before your power," he remarked with a bit of sorrow in his voice. Talking about the deaths of those close to him always got him down, but since he was in a possessed state of mind he couldn't feel much sadness. "Not too long ago I was also at you and your brother's mercy. No matter how many times I confronted you I was always defeated easily. There was no contest. Even when I became a Super Saiyan it still wasn't enough and I was completely outmatched."

Android 18 may not have been at hundred percent, as a matter a fact she was far from it. Nevertheless she listened to his words intently in search of the purpose behind his actions. _What is he getting at? _She wondered while still staring into his empty eyes while hers were only half open and dazed.

"Until I ascended to what you see before you. Now the shoe is on the other foot." He stated stoically while crossing his arms. The seriousness of this topic had made him loose his demonic look and regain his impassive one. "Like you said, I killed your brother so you're now alone. No one on the planet gives a rats ass about you, everyone despises and fears you. Too rub more salt on your wounds; you were fucked by your enemy, a half breed brat that you loath. In doing that I took away your pride, honor, and most importantly your dignity." Like he had planned his words had the affect he had anticipated. Again she was tearing up, but this time her eyes were now that of a beggar.

"You androids claim that you have no emotions, but you couldn't be more wrong. Look at yourself. You're a complete wreck. If you really didn't feel anything than what I did to you wouldn't have had such an effect." Trunks wrenched his boot away so it was out of her gasp, but he still looked down at the defeated woman without a shred of pity. "With all that being said, if I were to kill you now I'd be giving you a way out. Letting you live will make you understand pain since you've never been on the recieving end of it before. Now you'll have to endure what he had to endure for so long. This is your punishment, this is…" he paused for a moment before continuing.

All he could think about was the pain and suffering that they had caused throughout the years and it was enough to make his blood boil. Yes he had gotten his revenge but the damage had all ready been done. The only thing he could do now was move forward. "True…Despair…" The last two words he emphasized in a whisper and then proceeded to leave.

Eighteen grit her teeth and wiped her tears as she watched his slowly retreating back. It wasn't right for him to leave her there like that despite the circumstances. Even though she had this coming she refused to live like this. "If you don't kill me I'll only go on to kill more people! Do you really want that?!" she shouted desperately.

Suddenly Trunks stopped but he didn't bother to turn around and make eye contact with the woman. He had seen enough of her for one life time. Sighing he answered, "You can't kill anyone, no matter how much you might want to. After what's happened to you today your killer instincts have vanished. Without your feeling of superiority you are nothing but an empty shell of your former self. If you wish to die that badly activate your self-destruct sequence. As far as the Earth goes our nightmare is over." The hybrid then powered up and prepared to take flight. His purple aura that was surrounding his body started to blink in and out but he didn't notice the sudden change. "But I'm afraid your nightmare...Has only begun."

With those final words he took to the sky and left the once prideful android alone and broken...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Damn, I even surprised myself with this one. 12k words! I was planning on this chapter being lengthy but not this long. Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. Trunks really abused 18 didn't he? Honestly I even started to feel bad for her but it had to be done. Like I've already stated this chapter as well as the one previous are important to Trunks and 18's character growth. That's partially why this chapter was so damn long and descriptive. You readers had been asking for this so I hope you are satisfied. I busted my ass since 4 o clock this morning to finish this for you guys so please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Till next time! ;) Toto out!**


End file.
